Legolas and Lily, Part 1
by bard of elanor
Summary: Lady Elanor of Lorien  called Lily  is the younger daughter of Elrond. A healer, archer, and swordswoman, she meets Legolas and her destiny when the Fellowship comes in grief from Moria. Then she goes to Helm's Deep and makes Middle Earth history.


Legolas and Lily, Part I

_The Fulfillment of the Visions and Prophecies of _

_Lady Elanor of Lórien and Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Northern Realm_

_During the Great War of the Ring_

Chapter 1

"My lady Elanor, the Lady Galadriel wishes to see you."

Lily sighed and carefully placed a blank sheet between the pages on which she was writing. "Thank you, Joldar," she called down. As she rubbed the ink off her hands with her herbal liquid, she wondered if she'd ever have time to finish the words to the song she was writing. She smoothed her long, black hair and swung down a rope to land gracefully in the grass beneath her talan. She walked lightly toward the highest gray, strong tree, Caras Galadon, greeting other Elves with a nod and a name, and wondered what task her grandmother wanted her to do—or teach—today.

Lily did not doubt that that Galadriel had been seeing the same snatches of vision that she had been seeing through the night and much of the day: the Fellowship of the Ring that Lily's father, Elrond, had chosen, guided through the dark mines of Moria by Gandalf and the light of his staff. They were an unusual group. Her longtime friends, Gandalf and Aragorn, led the way. An Elf unknown to her was far-seeing and sure, stepping at the edge of chasms from which the others shrank. Boromir of Gondor, whom she had not seen since it became dangerous to ride to Minas Tirith—some years now. And a Dwarf, usually an enemy to Elves, and four—Halflings, who called themselves Hobbits—one of whom wore a Ring of Power on a chain around his neck, the most astonishing thing of all. And yet it fit the old prophecy known to a few in Gondor: _Seek for the sword that was broken; in Imladris it dwells—_she had seen the shards of the sword Narsil in Rivendell, or _Imladris—and the Halfling forth shall stand. _The Ring-bearer looked rather like Bilbo Baggins, whom she had met in Rivendell. He was a curious fellow. Her eldest brother, Haldir, told her that Bilbo had also borne the same Ring of Power and had given it up voluntarily. No one gives up a Ring of Power voluntarily—or at least she was glad to hear someone had. Halfings were, apparently, special. She hoped to spend time with the Fellowship during the time they took refuge in Lothlórien.

Lily greeted the guards at the entrance to the sloping ramp and began to run up and around the tree. She was up and down the giant tree at the center of Caras Galadon so many times in a week that she wished she could fly. She looked down at the shadowy ring on her right hand, a ring only a few Elves could see. Galadriel wore the real Ring of Adamant, or Water, named Nenya, and very few people could see it. Rings of Power were odd things. Lily's ring was a shadow of Galadriel's ring, but gave her no power; it indicated that she would wear Nenya when her grandparents, Galadriel and Celeborn, sailed West. In the same way, Haldir wore a shadow of Elrond's Ring of Power, and would wear the real Ring and be Lord of Rivendell when Elrond sailed West. Assuming Rivendell and Lothlórien survived the spreading Shadow in the East.

At last, after passing many great branches and flets where Elves lived and worked, Lily came to the entrance of the Great Hall of Caras Galadon. She stepped in and saw her grandparents on their thrones and touched her hand to her forehead and heart, bowing. "My lady and grandmother, Galadriel," she said. "My lord and grandsire, Celeborn. I am told that you wish to see me."

"Yes, my dear," Celeborn said.

"Let me get you some water," Galadriel said, rising and going to a fountain and pouring a dipperful of water into a silver cup. "Here you are, Elanor."

Lily accepted the cup, saying the expected words: "You honor me, my lady." Lily took a long drink of the cold water that she knew was from the sparkling river called Nimrodel. Galadriel stroked Lily's hair.

"I wish you would learn to braid your hair, Elanor. It seems to be in your face much of the time, especially after you run up here. I'm not sure it's seemly for you to run like a boy in a race at your age."

"I hope you will learn to tolerate my failings, Grandmother. I will never be the lady that my sister Arwen is."

"I don't want you to be like Arwen, Elanor, but you could learn to braid your hair," Galadriel said, going back to the dais and her throne.

"I'm not sure it is one of my gifts, my lady. I have tried many times."

Celeborn shifted to lean over to Galadriel. "This isn't why we called her here."

"Oh, yes." Galadriel became serious. "Elanor, I know that you have my gift and your father's gift of foresight. You have had visions of the Fellowship. They are coming here, seeking refuge."

"My visions are not entirely complete, my lady."

"That will mend in time. They will soon cross the Nimrodel and make their way to Lórien. They will be hungry, thirsty, wounded, and heartsick."

"What has happened?" Lily placed her drinking cup on a nearby table.

"I know you will greet them well and provide for their needs. Bring your brother, the Lord Haldir, back with you. Protect the Dwarf. And, of course, the Ringbearer."

"Wouldn't it be better if I knew—?"

"You had better go; you have only enough time before they arrive. Perhaps you should run, this once."

Lily nodded, quickly bowed, and half-ran out of the Great Hall, breaking into a full run down the sloping ramp, checking herself occasionally lest she trip and roll off the ramp. She hoped nothing too terrible had happened, but inwardly she smiled at being chosen for such an important job. Hostess to a Ringbearer and his companions, some of whom were her friends—it was a great honor, and Galadriel could have chosen from among many Elves who had hosted those of high rank. _But she chose me, _Lily thought, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. As she leapt off the last five feet of the ramp and onto the grass, she almost fell as a fleeting vision crossed her mind. _What was Gandalf doing immersed in fire and cold water at the same time? Surely nothing could happen to Gandalf. Could it?_

She ran to her talan and climbed up to the third flet, where she slept and dressed, shielded by screens when winter did not allow the tree to insure her privacy with its golden leaves. Her blouse, weskit, tights, and knee-length, divided trousers were usually worn by the men of the Elves. She had insisted on wearing them when Haldir taught her to use a bow and arrow. She also wore the costume when Aragorn taught her to use her mother's sword. Older Elves disapproved, and some men of the Elves also, but when they saw her skill at archery and swordsmanship, they stopped their sardonic smiling and bowed with new respect. And when she had begun to ride alone to study in the archives of Gondor, even in safer days, Galadriel was grateful to both Haldir and Aragorn—each of whom treated her as a younger sister, even though she was older than Aragorn—for her training. Lily smiled as she fastened on her sword and adjusted her bow and quiver. She was, after all, their sister—really the sister of Haldir, who had been like a father to her when they were sent to Lórien, and Aragorn, whom Lily had known when he was a child and then a man, and who was now betrothed to her sister, Arwen.

Lily ran lightly down the path toward the Nimrodel, thinking of what the guests would need. She had waybread and water that would sustain them until they could clean up and have a proper meal and a rest. Galadriel and Celeborn would want to welcome them; they should have fresh clothing to meet the Queen of the Elves. She sped down the path, hoping to arrive before Haldir and his guard. But as she came near a clearing, she heard a voice of an Elf, apparently translating: "He says he could shoot you where you stand, you breathe so loudly."

Lily ran and found the Fellowship standing with weapons ready. She knew a contingent of Elves was hidden in the trees, bows drawn. She ran between the two parties and held out her hands, a palm toward each. The hostile parties lowered their weapons slightly. Lily spoke in Elvish to Haldir. "Grandmother forbids this, my brother." At the same time, the Dwarf asked the Elf, "Is that a man or a woman?"

Aragorn and the Elf answered simultaneously, "That's an Elf-maiden." Aragorn looked at the Elf with a grin, while Lily chose to ignore the personal reference. As Haldir's men dropped out of the trees like melting snow, she turned to the Fellowship, touched her hand to her forehead, and spoke: "In the name of the Lady of the Golden Wood, I, Lady Elanor, bid you welcome to Lothlórien and offer you protection, sustenance, and comfort for all wounds, until fate calls you elsewhere." She smiled.

"Well done, Lily," Aragorn said. She ran to hug the tattered Ranger, startling several among the Elves and the Fellowship.

"Thank you, Aragorn. You know how difficult it is for me to do these lady-of-the-Elves things—I'd rather ride my horse or practice with my sword or bow and arrow. Or work on my music or stories. Or—"

Haldir walked up behind her. "Or perhaps get these guests under shelter in Caras Galadon."

"Yes, of course." Lily hesitated a moment, for a vision of Haldir in Elvish armor, standing armed with bow and arrows on the precipice of a great fortress, pushed its way into her mind.

Aragon clasped hands to forearms with Haldir. "What were you doing, Haldir? I never thought I'd be refused entrance to Lórien."

"Nor will you. But your companions are rather unusual."

"You know this Elf?" Boromir asked.

"We have known each other since I was a boy," Aragorn said.

Lily shook off the vision when she sensed difficulties coming in the present and quietly, clearly, spoke with power. "We mustn't stay here; it isn't safe. Haldir, the Lady asks that you return with us. Perhaps you could order the guard while I ready these travelers." Haldir smiled at Aragorn and went to see to a new captain and make assignments. Lily continued, "Let me know your names and whether you are well. I've seen something of your troubles." She knelt before Frodo, who was swaying a little under Sam's worried eye. "You are Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer, and you are hurt," she said softly, trying to deny the vision of the cave troll and the feeling as it drove his weapon into Frodo's body. "I am a healer, as was my mother, if you will allow me to help you."

"Aragorn treated the wound," Frodo whispered.

"And I would trust him with my life, Frodo. He has a gift for healing."

Aragorn, who had been listening, walked over and knelt down. "She trained me and has more medicine than I do. I've felt Lily's gentle hands many times and been healed and I've seen her heal others. She's Elrond's daughter, Frodo."

Frodo examined Lily. "I'm sorry I can't just trust you. Can Sam and Aragorn stay with me?"

"Dear Mr. Baggins, you've seen enough to make you mistrust anyone. Of course they may come." Then Lily knew why Frodo was frightened. "Frodo—by all the stars, you have nothing—nothing, Frodo—that I want or would take." She turned to Sam.

"You'll stay with him as we walk? I know that you are his loyal friend."

Sam looked at her and nodded, hitching up his pack. "Samwise Gamgee, my lady. And as a rule, I think Elves are about as worth trusting as anyone—maybe more."

"Thank you, Sam. I personally am rather fond of gardeners."

Sam blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"Aragorn, you'll walk behind them?" Lily said. He nodded. "And Haldir with you. Now, Master Dwarf, I have not the honor of knowing your name."

"And I have the honor of knowing two of your names, Elf-maiden. Which is that your father gave you?"

"Elanor I was born, but my friends call me Lily. This Fellowship will, I hope, call me Lily, for I am your friend." She held out her hand to the Dwarf. "Friends, then?" To her surprise he bowed to kiss her hand. Lily smiled. "I see that I have much to learn of the gallantry of the Dwarves."

The Dwarf looked at Lily's smooth, pale skin and blue eyes, framed by her shining blue-black hair. "My name is Gimli, son of Gloin," he said, and looked at his feet, wondering how he could ever question her intent.

Legolas touched his hand to his forehead and bowed. "Legolas, son of Thranduil of the Northern Realm, my lady."

"Really? I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Legolas," Lily said with genuine interest. "Do they actually have leaves that turn red?"

"Yes, my lady."

"How marvelous! Gandalf and Bilbo told me, but it seems so improbable. I must see that someday." At the mention of Gandalf's name, the journey through Moria, the battles, and the encounter with the Balrog struck Lily's mind, and she knew Gandalf was dead.

"You'd be most welcome." Legolas bowed again.

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "Gandalf?" she whispered, looking up at Legolas' suddenly concerned brown eyes and feeling as though some whip of fire had lashed her.

"You have a gift of sight," Legolas said, and reached out to steady her.

Haldir had returned. "We had better go," he said. "Wood-Elf, stop flirting with my sister."

Rather than explain Gandalf's death to the Elves, Lily chose the awkward moment to turn around and wipe her tears on her sleeve, then spoke to the group. "Haldir, this is Prince Legolas, King Thranduil's son of the Northern Realm. And you're right, we must go." Lily turned to the Fellowship. "During this first part, we must be very quiet. There may not be much distance between a band of orcs on the edge of the forest and our group walking on the path through the forest. When we get deeper into Lórien we'll take a short rest. Then we can talk as we wish. Lord Boromir of Gondor, you have not introduced yourself yet, so please walk with me."

The company set out, Lily and Boromir leading and Aragorn and Haldir following Frodo and Sam. "You know me, my lady?" Boromir asked. "I believe I would remember you."

"Thank you, Boromir son of Denethor," Lily said quietly. "But we've met many times. When things were safer, I often rode to Gondor to study in the archives, but I would enter your realm by riding through Ithilien and over the bridge to Osgiliath."

"I can't imagine anyone letting a girl of the Elves ride through Ithilien or approach Osgiliath in your lifetime, my lady."

"My lifetime?" Lily smiled. "It was about twenty years ago. Your father welcomed me warmly and I had a little room near the archives. Your brother, Lord Faramir, was pursuing his studies, and we talked often about what we found in the archives."

"Twenty years ago? Faramir was seventeen years old and I was—what? In my mid-twenties, I would think. I'd say you've only seen about twenty years yourself, my lady. You jest with me."

"And yet I am here, with memories of far more than twenty years, and I have no reason to jest with any of this company. I would not jest; you have had no time to mourn the great loss I have seen in your lives today. Indeed, a loss in all our lives, in all of Middle Earth."

"Of course, my lady," Boromir said, looking skeptical. He fell silent.

The group walked on until they came to a clearing. In it was a sphere in which it seemed familiar stars twinkled, set on a pedestal, amid the shadow of the trees. "What's that?" Pippin said.

Haldir walked over to join him. "It's a navigating sphere. Do you know the stars of . . . ."

"The Shire?" Pippin asked. "Certainly I do." He went on to give Haldir a lesson on Shire astronomy, while Haldir listened patiently.

Lily spoke softly during the astronomical discourse. "Please sit down and rest a while, gentlemen. We can talk safely here, and I have a drink that will quench your thirst and some bread new-baked this morning." She opened her pack and gave each person a metal cup and a faded but golden leaf, taken clean from the autumn mallorn leaves and preserved to use for eating out-of-doors. On each leaf she put a thick slice of bread; she poured clear, cold water into the cups. "Please go ahead; I have more," Lily said, choosing a place by Frodo. "I implore you to drink the water, Frodo. You'll feel worse without it. And try to manage a bite of bread."

"Hey, Pippin—this bread doesn't even need butter!" Merry called.

Pippin and Haldir turned away from the star sphere and joined the group, where Pippin took a bite of bread and indicated his agreement with Merry. Lily looked around. "We aren't far from Lórien," she said. "Do you have any questions? Aragorn has been here many times. The rest of you may be wondering what it will be like."

"Elvish, even more than Rivendell," Legolas said.

"I feel the Elvish part already," Sam said. "But who's this lady or queen we've heard of? Someone called her a sorceress. I'm not sure about that—"

Lily laughed her musical laugh. "Her name is Galadriel, and she's my grandmother. Haldir's grandmother also. The Lady Galadriel is not a sorceress, if by that you mean someone bad or frightening. She's good, and powerful in a good way; she protects this realm."

"She's beautiful," Aragon said. "And she's funny, when she doesn't have so much to worry about."

"Which is almost always," Haldir added.

"You'll meet her this evening," Lily said, "And my grandfather, Celeborn, too."

"And I'll bet that after you've met her, you'll defend her as good and most beautiful to anyone who'd call her a 'sorceress' or something like," Legolas said.

Aragon looked at him. "Have you met the Lady Galadriel, Legolas?"

"I have," Legolas said, brushing his hand over the grass. "I was a young man and Lady Elanor was only about seven years old. You weren't even born, Aragorn. My parents brought me here."

"I remember that," Haldir said, "You were silent and blushing before Lady Galadriel, but Lily, here, soon had you laughing and you carried her around most of the time you were here. She even—"

"Haldir, I don't remember any of this at all," Lily interrupted. "I'm sure our guests have no interest in some three-hundred-year-old visit."

"If she doesn't remember, it's really not fair. And I doubt anyone cares," Legolas said.

"Whatever you say, Lady Elanor," Haldir said, getting up and making an exaggerated bow toward his sister and then to Legolas. "And _Prince_ Legolas," he added.

"No one really calls me that," Legolas explained. "I'm accustomed to just plain Legolas."

"Very well," Lily said.

Haldir spoke again. "But if I may make a suggestion, my lady, we should probably stop talking and start walking again."

"Of course you're right about that, Haldir," Lily said, beginning to gather the things around her. "Frodo, are you sufficiently rested? Has everyone had enough to keep going until we can have a larger meal?"

"Yes, at least enough to drink," Frodo said, as Sam helped him up and handed their cups to Lily. "But I can't decide how you and Legolas could be older than Aragorn."

Sam hitched his pack higher on his back. "Don't go worrying about that now, Mr. Frodo. Some kind of Elvish reckoning that all comes right in the end, no doubt." And with that conclusion, the party started slowly through the last part of the walk to Caras Galadon. The smooth, gray trunks of trees became taller and some were bigger around. Near the tallest trees, a clearing opened and the travelers saw a mound, covered with green grass and yellow, star-shaped flowers. "That's a lovely place. You'd never know it wasn't ripe summertime," Merry said.

"Lórien can seem to be any season, or all seasons. I've seen it snow on those flowers and they bloom all the same," Aragorn said.

"The flowers are called _elanor,_" Legolas said.

"Are you named after them, my lady?" Merry asked.

"Actually, they're named after me," Lily said. "But look! They're lighting the lamps."

Like stars appearing one by one, at no particular moment, lamps were appearing in the trees and the sunlight was fading. "That's as I remember," Legolas said, "the lamps coming on one by one, like stars when the sun sets."

"Raise your eyes and take a deep breath," Lily requested, and they did as she said. The stars in the sky were appearing as well, and the smells of grass and elanor flowers and other fragrances of Lórien made each feel as though weariness and care were falling away. "Welcome, my friends, to Lothlórien—may you find hope and healing here." Lily paused a moment and studied the stars to the east. _They are looking dim and rusty under the spreading influence of the Dark Lord, _she thought, suppressing a shudder and looking at Frodo with pity and gratitude. "That high wall surrounds the city of Caras Galadon, the heart of the Elves in Middle Earth. Come, I will lead you."

Lily led the Fellowship through the entrance in the white wall, where the sentries bowed to her and then to Haldir after the Fellowship had passed. They gathered on a lawn near the gate. "Haldir," Lily said, "Will you show our guests where they can wash and find clean clothes while I take Frodo and Sam and Aragorn to the Place of Healing? Then we'll catch up."

"Yes, my lady," Haldir said with almost complete sincerity. "This way, people." He led them off into the dim light under the trees.

"This way—people," Lily said in turn, leading her guests toward a white pavilion. The healers whose duty called them at that hour had no injuries to tend, and stood when Lily led Aragorn and the Hobbits inside. "Good evening," she said, nodding. "I'll be taking care of these." The healers wished the group a good evening and complete healing, looked curiously at the Hobbits, and left the pavilion. "Now, Frodo, if you'll rest on this bed a moment, I'll get some herbs to help that wound."

Sam looked at her with furrowed brow. "You haven't even seen the wound, beggin' your pardon, my lady."

"I sometimes see and even feel things that happen. I felt this wound, so I know about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Frodo said.

Lily had washed and dried her hands and dropped a handful of herbs in a bowl of steaming water that she warmed with her hands by cupping them around the bowl. The clear, comforting smell of _athelas_ filled the room.

"I wish I could do that," Aragorn said.

"It's a minor gift, but it can be quite useful, especially when one can't or shouldn't light a fire," replied Lily. "Or when there are many dishes to be done or clothes washed. Now, Frodo, let's see how the Lord Aragorn has used his healing gifts." She slowly lifted Frodo's shirt.

Aragorn grimaced. "I feel like I'm in school, being tested by the teacher."

"You are. I don't want you getting overconfident," Lily said with a smile. She carefully lifted the mithril shirt. "This is excellent work," she said. "I'm so pleased that Bilbo gave it to you."

"You know Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo said.

"Yes. Not well, but we've met a few times in Rivendell. Let's see—goodness; the rings were driven right into your skin, but it's more bruised that broken. Except here, where the cave troll got to the point, so to speak. Dear Frodo, I think we know why you were the target. _Athelas,_ then, Aragorn—good choice."

"It's all I had, and none of it fresh. I had to chew it."

"No one could have done better. But I think I'll clean this off; a fresh bit will have new virtue, and I'll add a little Celebrian's herb for the bruising and pain." Lily cleaned the now-dark _athelas_ out of the wound and set it aside, then started grinding fresh herbs in her pestle.

"What's Celebrian's herb?" Sam asked. "It smells so—I don't know—sharp and sweet all at once."

"It has many virtuous properties," Lily said, adding a few drops of water from the bowl she had heated and mixing it with the herbs.

"It's named after Lily's mother, who was a great healer," Aragorn added. "And both sharp and sweet, I'm told."

Lily laughed. "Rather like her younger daughter?"

"Well, the sharp part, anyway," Aragorn said, teasing.

"Did we meet the Lady Celebrian in Rivendell?" Frodo asked. "I don't remember."

"She's gone to Valinor. To the West," Lily said, beginning to place the herb mixture on and in Frodo's wound. "Her story is a long one—perhaps for another day. I think that should be enough. This wrapping has padding in it to ease the bruise." Lily began wrapping a bandage around Frodo's abdomen. "There you go, Master Hobbit. We should probably change it every day."

"How long will we be here?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know. Time isn't a fixed concept in Lórien, as compared to the rest of Middle Earth. But Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will know when it's time for you to resume your travels. Now, off to clean up and change clothes, all three. Aragorn, you know the area for washing up?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind showing Frodo and Sam? I hate to leave a mess for the other healers to clean up."

The tall man nodded and bent over to kiss the top of Lily's head. "It's like being healed just to see you again, Lily." She laughed.

"Such liberties. Frodo, are you going to live through the night?"

"Thanks to you and Aragorn. Your father, Lord Elrond, and—and Gandalf saved me from a mortal wound. Or at least everyone thought it was mortal."

"Yes; I've heard something of that. I'm glad everyone was wrong and you're still with us. Does it trouble you now, Frodo? I could have a look, if you want."

"No, thank you. It just aches a bit when I'm tired."

Lily placed her hand lightly on Frodo's dark curls and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "May you be blessed, Frodo. I wish I could tell you that the healing kiss of an Elf-maiden would keep you from all harm henceforth, but I believe you'll have a share of bumps and bruises before you are able to rest."

"Nevertheless," Aragorn said, "The healing kiss of an Elf-maiden has a blessing greater than herbs or any remedy I know."

"Is that a confession, my brother?" Lily asked.

"An observation," Aragorn said.

"Well, then, off with you. I'll be along soon and see if Pippin could get all the dirt out of his hair."

Amid laughter and thanks, the Hobbits and Aragorn left the Place of Healing, and Lily began changing the bed linens.

Chapter 2

By the time Lily had cleaned up in the Place of Healing, the members of the Fellowship were no longer at the place where the men of the Elves let the sun-warmed waters clean off the dirt and cares of the day. She ran to her talan and changed into a blue gown, more appropriate to her duties, although she decided to continue to bear her sword, quiver, and bow. As hostess, she thought, she had also promised to protect. At the last moment, she picked up her small harp and fastened it to her belt.

After swinging to earth on her rope, she ran to the pavilion where the guests would eat and sleep. She saw them talking together, and Elves laying a table with food and drink. "Gentlemen," she said pulling her hair out of the arrows in her quiver and around to the front, "I see you're about to take the evening meal. May I join you? Where's Haldir?"

"He was called away," Aragorn said. "But, as you can see, he arranged for dinner. He said you'd be here soon, too, and he was right."

The visitors were in new clothes of Elf-make, but only Aragorn and Legolas looked natural in them, to Lily's eyes. "That was well done," she said, nodding to the Elf who was directing the preparations, "Come, guests of Lórien; sit at the table and gain strength and some measure of joy in friendship, should our hearts allow it."

Lily found herself between Legolas and Merry, and after they had begun to eat, Legolas lightly gestured toward her sword, bow and quiver, and harp. "So," he said, "If your enemies will not succumb to arrows or fall by the sword, do you charm them with music and defeat them with wit?"

"You don't want to find out," Aragorn said, tearing a piece of bread from a loaf. "She's deadly with all four, when she wants to be."

"Defending our guests is a part of my duties, although I can see that you all have weapons and no doubt are skilled in their use. Nevertheless, another hand is welcome in a fight."

"We won't have any orcs and whatnot here, my lady," Sam said. "This place is like an Elvish dream—I think orcs would be afraid to step over the border."

"I wish they were, Sam," Lily said, "but we would never have become so powerful without the vigilance of those who guard the borders, and our power is being assaulted by the constant efforts of the Dark Lord." Frodo nearly dropped his cup, so Lily went on, cheerfully. "Another part of my duties is to comfort and cheer our guests with music, hence the harp. And what you call _wit,_ Legolas, my elders call a _sharp tongue,_ and they encourage me to avoid using it. Indeed, I am finished eating, and will give you a song while you eat, if you like."

"Not one of those songs Aragorn sings," Pippin said. "Tinuvíel and Luthíen and all that sadness."

"As you wish, Master Pippin," Lily said, removing herself from the table to sit on the grass nearby. She strummed her harp and sang a question-and-answer song between the sparkles on the waters of Nimrodel and the Sun. Then she sang a song about the love of a father and mother for their child. But after the second song, she stopped. The voices of the Elves of Lórien were softly, sadly singing.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said, getting up from the table to listen.

"What are they saying?" Merry asked.

"My heart is too heavy to tell you," Legolas said.

Lily bowed her head. Her eyes had fallen on Boromir as he listened to the music and her mind was full of a vision of Boromir as he lay in an Elvish boat, his body composed in death as the boat fell down the Falls of Rauros. Her eyes lingered on Boromir's face.

"Lady, what is it?" Boromir asked.

Lily shook herself out of the vision. "I'm sorry, Boromir," she said, with a small smile. "The lament made me think of Gandalf, of course, and my eyes were staring toward Moria—not at you." As the lament continued, she stood up. "The Lady of the Golden Wood awaits you, members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Make ready and we will go to her. Try not to burden your hearts with memories of today—not yet. Let Lórien bring you time to find blessing, to abandon fear for the comfort of good memories."

Legolas bowed his head and then began to help the Hobbits "brush up a bit," as Merry said. Boromir went inside the pavilion, Gimli checked his beard for stray crumbs, and Aragorn stepped toward Lily. "What did you see?" Aragorn asked. "Something about Boromir? I thought Elves didn't tell lies."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Lily said, fastening her harp on her belt. "Sometimes the truth would change things for the worse, although I don't know when—I don't tell what I see unless it's already happened. Most of the time."

"So you saw something about Boromir in the time to come," Aragorn said.

"And not enough about what happened or why for the vision to be of any use. Let it go, my brother."

Legolas walked up. "I carried you up to the high flet when you were a little girl, Lady Elanor. Would you like to carry me this time?"

Lily, who was expecting to be asked if Legolas could carry her again, laughed at this unexpected invitation. "Thank you, my lord. But I'd rather both of us saved our strength to carry Frodo or one of the other Hobbits. You know the walk up to the high flet can be tiring."

"Just because they're small doesn't mean they're weak, Lily," Aragorn said. "Although Frodo's injury may have sapped his strength. But I think they'll do well."

"Very well. I'm glad I didn't ask them if they need help." Lily turned to the pavilion and raised her voice a little. "Are we ready to go?" she called.

The other members of the Fellowship came out of the pavilion, smoothing their hair and checking their clothes. Lily led them toward the majestic tree and, after the guards at the entrance to the ramp assured her that the visitors would not be challenged, let Aragorn lead them. She followed behind—her usual flying pace would be too fast for the group, and by following them she could watch to see if anyone stumbled or needed to rest. She could also surreptitiously untangle her hair to the point where Galadriel would not scold. Frodo was walking with Aragorn, and the others followed in ones and twos.

"I thought I remembered how beautiful this place is," Legolas said, suddenly appearing beside her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't," Lily replied. "I was focusing on the Hobbits. And the others. My mind seems sluggish; I didn't realize—where have you been?"

"Behind you. Are you all right? I know you must grieve for Gandalf."

"No— I mean yes, but that's not what I'm thinking about." She looked up and saw that they were not too far from the entrance to the high flet. "Excuse me, Legolas," she said, picked up her skirts, and ran around the edge of the ramp to reach the door before the others. Entering to the point where her grandparents could see her, she bowed and announced, "My Lady Galadriel; My Lord Celeborn: The Fellowship of the Ring." At that moment, Aragorn stepped into the room as if on cue, followed by Frodo. To Lily's surprise, whether they did so for Aragorn or Frodo or both, her grandparents stood and remained standing until Legolas followed Gimli into the room and bowed as the others had.

Chapter 3

"Welcome to Lothlórien," Celeborn said. He and Galadriel were regal in shining white and wearing _mithril_ crowns; Galadriel's hair waved around her face and down her back like a river of shining gold. As they stepped toward the line of travelers, Celeborn continued. "I had hoped against hope that the nine who left Rivendell would come to Lórien. What has happened to Mithrandir?"

Lily knew that Celeborn already knew what had happened to Gandalf. These questions were almost ceremonial. What he did not know was that the strength ebbed from her as she felt again Gandalf's fear for Frodo, the need to avoid the orcs' arrows, the decision to send the others ahead, the strength needed to declare himself and break the stone bridge, the flesh-ripping sensation of the fiery whip and the long, long fall into the freezing water. She gasped as though she feared drowning and felt Aragorn glance at her briefly; she composed herself. And in the back of her mind she saw Gandalf, chased upward by the monster, up the mountain's inner stair. Her heart almost stopped. All in a matter of seconds.

Galadriel was saying, "He has fallen into Shadow."

"It was a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas said. Lily felt a little hope. She must talk with Galadriel. But Galadriel was working her magic. As each of the Company introduced himself, Galadriel was speaking to his mind, and Lily could hear what she said. Her words were good and bad, praise and blame—they could be interpreted either way. As she trailed Galadriel into the mind of each, Lily saw glimpses of the Shire, the growing strength of the Ring, the Nazgûl, Aragorn's questions about his own ability, and the desire for the Ring burning in the back of Boromir's mind. She moved to look at Celeborn and the connection to her grandmother was severed; Lily did not want to know the secret hearts of all the Fellowship. When Galadriel had learned all she wanted, she turned to Lily. She was disappointed, but only Lily knew it.

"You have traveled far and need to rest," Galadriel said. "Go and find the peace of Lórien—you are safe here and can heal wounds of body and mind. Aragorn, you can find the pavilion where the Fellowship will stay? I wish to speak briefly with the Lady Elanor."

"Yes, my lady," Aragorn said, bending over to touch his forehead to the back of Galadriel's hand and then bowing slightly to Lily as the others said goodnight.

"May you have soft sleep without dreams," Lily said, smiling at them all. She watched them go out the door and steeled herself. When they had gone, Lily turned to her grandmother.

"I'm sorry, my lady, not to join completely in your thoughts, as you opened them to me," she said. "I guess I'm wearier than I thought. I felt I shouldn't know the thoughts and feelings of these travelers—it seemed an intrusion, as I have no advice to give them."

"No; you wanted to protect yourself from things you didn't want to know. And still you saw Boromir's heart." Galadriel sat on her throne and gestured for Lily to sit on the chair beside her.

"Dear Grandmother, tell me his desire for the Ring will not grow or harm the Quest. Tell me he can overcome his misplaced greed. He was once so young and promising."

"He is Denethor's son, sweet Elanor. Just as you are so like your mother, he is even more like his father, being a Man and not an Elf. It would take someone who had been taught carefully—perhaps even by an Elf-maiden—to overcome the heritage of Denethor."

"You speak of Faramir."

"Yes."

"I did not teach him. We were students together. And if Faramir has rejected Denethor, it is because Denethor rejected him."

"But some sons would try even harder to undo that rejection by being as much like the father as they could. Don't underestimate your influence, Elanor."

"Oh! My lady, I had a small vision this evening that could be wonderfully important. When you were talking about Mithrandir's death."

"I saw a vision of his death when it happened, Elanor. You must learn to control the visions so you don't experience them again and again—you won't be of much use, and look—" Galadriel lifted Lily's skirts to expose her ankles, which were wrapped in burning red welts. "Your mind alone does not reflect what you have seen. You must take care of these injuries."

"I wondered why my legs hurt, but couldn't very well look during an audience with you and Grandfather," Lily said. "I'm glad Mithrandir wasn't bashed on a rock or something."

"Let's talk of this tomorrow," Galadriel said.

"But, Grandmother—I suspect Mithrandir is alive!"

Galadriel smiled with surprise. "What did you see?"

Lily opened her mind to her grandmother and concentrated on recalling the vision exactly: the cold of the water, the struggle for air, and finally Mithrandir's flight up the stairs, fighting the Balrog. "If he went to the top of the mountain, my lady, the fight could go either way. We must find out."

"There were reports of lightning on the mountain this evening," Galadriel said. "If it were true—I'll send the Eagles. They could bring him back here. And you must heal his wounds, Elanor."

"Yes, of course. I mean, I'll do my best."

"Even if Legolas isn't gone yet. You mustn't tell anyone about Mithrandir; you'll have to disappear—up to the highest flet—and nurse him."

"What do you mean about Legolas?"

"Your thoughts are centered more on him than on Mithrandir, dear girl."

"Oh." Lily blushed. "Well, he keeps popping up, and he is a fine person, quite devoted to Aragorn."

"You don't have to convince me, Elanor. His parents are wonderful and he seems mature beyond his years. You would have my blessing, and I expect Lord Elrond's as well—Legolas is an Elf!"

"I hope Father's standards are higher than my settling for any Elf."

Galadriel laughed. "Legolas is not just any Elf. Good night, little Elanor. Give me a kiss and be on your way. And take care of those welts."

Chapter 4

Lily obeyed and ran out the door. As she flew down the ramp, she felt like dancing, but she new that would undoubtedly end up in a fall off the ramp. She thought of her hopes: Mithrandir alive! Legolas as—what? Someone wonderful. She rounded the final curve and saw the grass come alarming close. "Look out!" she called, anticipating a sudden stop and an injured guard and perhaps an injured Lily.

As she ran off the ramp, she saw someone was blocking her path, heedless of her warning. She barreled ungracefully into the careless person, who caught and stopped her without much regard for where he placed his hands, but she didn't think that was the point. He staggered back and steadied Lily on her feet, and she arranged her skirts blindly. When she looked up, she was facing the two guards, who were standing silent and amazed, so she turned to person she'd run into, a little irritated that he hadn't gotten out of the way, but hoping no damage had been done. "I hope you're not hurt; I was running too fast—"

Legolas stood there, breathing fast, hair and clothing a little disheveled.

"Legolas! Are you hurt?"

He bent to put his hands on his knees. Lily went to him and tucked a braid behind one his ears and then put her hand on the front of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Seeing if your heart is beating as it should. Shhh, please." She stood for a moment or two, then pronounced his heart sufficiently sound. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Well, thank you. You got more of me than you'd planned."

Legolas slowly stood up. "Oh, I don't know. Catching high-velocity Elf-maidens is my specialty."

"Really? Sounds dangerous. Why aren't you asleep with the others?"

"I told you. I was waiting for you."

"Good, because we're going for a walk. To the Place of Healing. I want to see if I've done any damage to you."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"I'm the healer, and I do. And I may have some injuries of my own."

"I hope you are teasing, my lady. Very well. But I get something in return."

"What?"

"You'll find out."

Lily wasn't concerned about what Legolas thought he would receive. She was concerned about possible harm that may have come to him. He seemed to be breathing normally and walking without effort. "I must have flown at you quite hard," she said, "I'm amazed that you didn't fall down."

"Years of practice," Legolas replied with a weak smile. "Although if I'd remembered you had a quiver of arrows ready to impale me, I might have let you hit the grass."

"Hmm. Difficult decision. Why didn't you get out of the way? I called out a warning when I realized I was running too fast to stop properly."

"I thought you might fall. I was trying to catch you, not watch you fall at my feet."

"Oh, come on—admit it. You secretly wanted me to fall down at your feet. Don't all the Elf-maidens fall at your feet and ask if there's anything—anything at all—they can do to show their gratitude?"

Legolas laughed. "Well, you're not much like Arwen. Sorry, the Lady Arwen."

"No, I'm told I'm like my mother, who was notorious for saying—uhh—interesting things. Arwen is more like my father, although they disagree on one essential point."

"Mmm—Aragorn."

"Well if Aragorn were an Elf—but then he wouldn't be the Man he is and Isildur's heir of Gondor, and so on. Arwen has a choice to make and she will make it. She has made it. I wish Father would leave her alone about it, although I can see his side of it, too."

"Are you limping?"

"Me? No. I mean, maybe. But we're here to make sure you're all right." They had reached the Place of Healing and Lily entered. The healers on duty stood and bowed.

"I just want to make sure he's all right," Lily told them, gesturing toward Legolas. "Please, go back to whatever you were doing."

"She's limping," Legolas said.

"Perhaps we should see if each of us can help one of you, my Lady Elanor," a healer named Flosc suggested.

"I think we can take care of things; thank you," Lily said. The healers went back to their chairs and into the trance-like sleep of the Elves. Lily washed her hands, reached for a bowl, filled it with water, and held it in her hands while it heated to steaming point. Then she dropped in a handful of _athelas_ and set it aside.

"That clears the mind and lightens the heart," Legolas said, breathing deeply. "Aragorn uses this herb."

"Yes, he does."

"How do you heat the bowl with your hands?"

"By wanting to. My mother could do it, they say; I've never known of anyone else who could. Unfortunately, you can't put your hand in a river and make the water boil your enemies, but it's quite useful for healing and work around the house, especially when you don't want a fire. Can you take off your shirt or do you need help?"

Legolas looked a little startled. "I can do it."

Lily watched with what she thought was admirable detachment while Legolas removed his shirt, careful to note whether he had to struggle or seemed to have more difficulty than she expected. He did seem to have some difficulty, so she got a white cloth and soaked it in the warm _athelas _water.

"You know how bruises don't show up right away?" Lily asked. "Well, I'm going to use this cloth to put a little pressure on the muscles of your chest and stomach to see if you've pulled some muscles or have some bruises. Please lie down."

Legolas lay down and Lily told him to put his arms above his head. As he did so, he winced.

"Good; if something hurts, show it. You can help this go faster." Lily took the cloth and, occasionally soaking it again, pressed gently on Legolas' arms, down around his chest and neck, and to his midsection.

Lily stood up, rather stiffly, she noticed, and went to get some of Celebrian's herb. She turned with her back to the room and examined the welts on her ankles and explored the feeling she had developed of being stiff and cold. Then a vision came of Mithrandir: on the bridge with the fiery whip coiling around his ankles (she forced herself not to react to the pain), then falling. She felt the flight up the stair inside the mountain, then out on the peak, the battle with the Balrog. Her muscles ached as Gandalf gathered his own remaining strength to throw the Balrog off the peak to be crushed on the mountain, and at last felt Gandalf fell exhausted into the snow, looking up at the stars. Lily felt awful, and knew that Mithrandir felt much worse. "By Earendil and Luthien the fair," she whispered, "Keep him alive and bring him here." Then Flosc's voice interrupted.

"Lady Elanor? Shall I see to Prince Legolas?"

Lily forced a wan smile and thanked the healer, then slowly stood and went to Legolas. He looked alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"Let's get to me after we finish with you. You have two deep bruises, in your shoulder and chest, and you'll feel them by morning. But we can help them feel better and heal faster. It involves a salve, a bandage with _athelas_ and Celebrian's herb, and a clean bandage on top of that. All right?"

"Yes."

"Sorry I'm not that light wisp of cloud that Elf-maidens are supposed to be."

"I've always known that 'wisp of cloud' business was nonsense. I have sisters, you know. I think I came away with much less harm than if Boromir or Aragorn had come flying off the ramp."

"Are those your only choices? I think I'd choose Pippin."

"Not Gimli?"

"Well, his beard might provide padding—but the axe might make things worse."

Lily was tired; it was hard to crush the herbs in the pestle. Legolas looked at her with concern but didn't question her again. She gently rubbed the salve on the two deep bruises she had detected earlier while two of the bandages soaked in the warm herb-and-water mixture.

"Those herbs smell even better than the one you used before," Legolas said. "Did you say one was called 'Celebrian's herb'? After your mother, I guess."

"Yes," Lily said. "I don't know what it was called before she went to find it, but now it's called after her. I won't tell you the story because I'm sure the Hobbits will remember that I said I would tell them, and I'd rather not tell it twice."

"That's fine."

Lily rubbed in the salve and began bandaging the places where the bruises would soon appear. "Well, then, Legolas—so, I guess you can go back to the pavilion. I'm sorry I caused you these injuries."

"What about my reward?"

"Oh, that. Maybe tomorrow? Whatever it is?"

"Tonight, because you're hurt, too. You've acted as though your burdens have grown heavier since we got here. Although it hasn't kept you from paying attention to me with gentle skill. And my reward is to do something for you." To Lily's surprise, he took off her quiver and bow, picked her up, and sat her on the bed where she had treated him, while he sat on the edge of the bed across from it, where she had been sitting. "Show me your ankles."

"What?"

"I saw the welts when you ran off the ramp. Who's been whipping you on the ankles?"

Lily looked at Legolas, willing him to know the truth.

"Whip. Around the ankles. Those welts are bad; like a whip on fire. Oh, no—you've been living through what Gandalf suffered every time anyone tells the story? Lily! Are you living it now?"

"No. I have to envision it before it has such an effect. And the Lady Galadriel—she has visions, too—is going to help me tomorrow, not to relive it—only to feel the intensity the first time; the gift is more useful if you can feel what's happening. Here, see? They aren't so bad." Lily raised her skirts slightly above her ankles.

"They look bad to me. You're starting to bleed. I'm surprised you can walk, much less run. What if you have a vision of someone dying?"

"There's a protection against dying yourself. I don't know what it is, but I know it works. Sometimes I don't even feel the injuries, much less get them myself."

"Tell me what to do for these injuries."

"You do what you think you should do. I'll tell you if you're missing something. You must have fought many battles in the Northern Realm, with Mirkwood all around and the Misty Mountains nearby, and treated the wounds of many comrades."

"I'm not a healer."

"I feel better already," Lily said with a smile. And she did—some of the weariness was going away.

Legolas washed his hands and got a clean bowl and filled it with water. After asking Lily to heat it, he dropped in a handful of _athelas_ and the rest of Celebrian's herb that Lily had ground up for his bruises. After Lily lay down, he got a clean cloth, dipped it in the water, and began washing Lily's ankles and feet, starting with the wounded area and working down to her toes and the soles of her feet.

"You can just clean the area where the welts are, Legolas."

"I want to do this," Legolas replied. He took a long bandage, soaked it in the herbal water, and wrapped a piece of it around each ankle and tied each. He repeated the actions with a clean, dry bandage. "Ready for inspection, Lady Healer."

"I was watching. Well done."

"Any other aches? Pains? Wounds?"

"I'll be fine. You have good instincts; it's easy to get a bandage too tight, but these are perfect."

"I live to serve."

"Good, because we need to clean up these things and change the bed linens."

Flosc appeared as though out of nowhere.

"We'll do it, my lady. It's been an easy night for us."

After protesting and making sure the healers didn't mind, Lily and Legolas went out into the night. Not many Elves were around. "Do you want to go to the pavilion and sleep with the others?" Lily asked.

"No," Legolas said. "Unless you want to sleep, I'd like to stay with you."

"Then tell me what Haldir was about to say in the clearing concerning your visit—the one with your parents, when I was seven. I could tell that he was about to reveal something deeply embarrassing."

Legolas sighed. "I'm an older brother, and I don't tell embarrassing stories about my sisters. I want them to believe me kind and respectful."

"Haldir can be kind and respectful. I'm just the person he can get away with teasing. If I told him he was hurting me, he'd stop. Haldir taught me to shoot with bow and arrow, on foot or on horseback. He was like a father to me when they sent me here and for many years after that, when I thought my parents didn't want me and they didn't even tell me that Mother had gone to the ships. I guess Haldir is old enough to be my father, and I love him as I love my father—maybe more, since Elrond seems to find me over-boisterous and unladylike. He much prefers Arwen. I'm sure he's glad she returned to Rivendell."

Legolas took Lily's hand and tucked it beneath his arm. "Not that Arwen isn't wonderful. She's making a great sacrifice to marry Aragorn when he becomes King of Gondor."

"I think she sees it as her heart's desire, not a sacrifice. And there's this awful war before we can know what will happen to Gondor. But I think Father wishes Aragorn had fallen in love with me and Arwen could go to Valinor."

"Is that what you wish?"

"No. I've never felt that way about Aragon, as much as I love him. He's more like a younger brother, only now he seems older—and spends too much time worrying. I'm very proud of him. You could encourage him and build up his confidence."

"I try to do that."

"That's one of the first things I knew about you, Legolas—that you would follow Aragorn through thick and thin and thinner. I appreciate that. Aragorn taught me swordsmanship, you know. If he would allow it, I would follow him as you do."

"You've had good teachers."

"Are you going to avoid my question all night or are you going to tell me what Haldir was going to say? Oh look, we're at Elanor's Mound." The mound was covered with the star-shaped flowers as though it were reflecting the sky.

"Let's sit down," Legolas said. "These flowers smell beautiful."

"Please. I know I've caused you injury and pain and I'm not like Arwen and it's unusual for an Elf-maiden to count archery and swordsmanship among her cultivated talents, not to mention visions and other strange things you don't even know about yet, but I'd like to hear from you what Haldir was going to tell on me, before I hear it from some person who doesn't know any of us."

"I guess I have to tell you, then," Legolas said, smiling. "I hope it does good to both of us." To Lily's surprise, he brushed back her hair and reached for the chain around her neck, then used it to lift her betrothal jewel from inside her collar. She reached for it, but he looked at it, not at her, and said, "It's all right. When you were seven years old and I carried you in my arms all over Lórien, you fell in love with me."

"I'm sure I did—who could resist?—but I was only seven. Girls get crushes."

"And I knew that, of course, and we were like older brother and younger sister. Somewhat closer in age than you and Haldir. But on our last day here, you sat on my lap in the Great Hall with many people there, including Haldir, and you patted my cheeks and kissed my hand and said, loud enough for everyone to hear, 'If I had a betrothal jewel like the Elf-maidens, I would offer it to you, Legolas.' Most people laughed and said, 'How sweet' or something. But you looked in my eyes and said, 'I hope you'll come back for it someday.' Sort of an odd way for a seven-year-old to express herself. And later, when I said good-bye to Lady Galadriel, she said, 'She will be here when your life brings you to Lórien again.' And here I am and here you are, and for many years I have wondered what would happen when I came to Lórien again." He dropped the jewel and looked away, brushing the elanor flowers lightly with his hand.

"Legolas," Lily said. "I have not been told of this before—probably because no one took it seriously. Except, perhaps, my grandmother, and I don't take her foresight lightly, ever. But I don't really know you well. I like what I know, but I don't know how long you will be here. You don't know me very well, either. And I could be called at any minute to help someone who needs my skill as a healer. A person only I could heal—it could take a long time, and I would seem to disappear from Lórien. I wouldn't have you going off to finish this journey thinking I have promised myself to you. What if we lose the battles? Even if we win, the Elves will be leaving Middle Earth."

"Everything you say sounds right, Lily. Except I feel that I do know you." Legolas raised his head and looked at her. "Promise that, when the war is over, we'll be together and we'll see the fulfillment of this vision, or should we so decide, make the choices that lead us away from each other."

"Well—I suppose. But I don't want either of us to feel bound to the other—we will be friends, although good friends, and each is free to go his or her own way. Do you agree?"

"Yes. I know wisdom when I hear it."

"It seems like an odd way to begin a courtship—with me at age seven and you at age—what?"

"Twenty-three."

"And an even odder way to end a courtship, three hundred and more years later."

"I don't suppose you know how all this will end?"

"The courtship or the war?"

"Either. Both."

"Neither. I may see more as events are shaped by choices not yet made. But I have to feel strongly that the vision should be told before I will tell someone about the future. Also, I sometimes don't see ahead when something involves me or someone close to me."

"So this isn't a reliable thing, like heating a bowl of water in your hands."

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry; you have so many gifts."

"You have many gifts, also, Legolas. You have wisdom, loyalty, and discretion among them. And I saw the way you hold a bow at the clearing when Haldir was being such a fool. Why don't we have an archery contest and a sword-fighting contest tomorrow, and the Fellowship can tune up its skills and you can tell me that 'I'm not bad, for a maid,' as Haldir always does."

"You'd be in this contest?"

"Of course. We could make it training for the Hobbits if you and the Men and Gimli are tired of swords and axes and bows. You may feel you got more than enough training in Moria."

"The Hobbits could use more experience. I'd do it just to see how well-trained you are. We mustn't leave Lórien in any but the best of hands."

"Good," Lily said, standing up and brushing off her gown. "I'll see you at breakfast. Goodnight."

Legolas watched as she ran into the trees, leaving him sitting among the flowers. With a smile, he picked a flower out of the grass and spoke to it. "Did I scare you off, Lady Elanor?" he asked. "You forget that my mother is your mother's cousin and my grandmother was Lady Galadriel's sister, and that gifts, like foresight, seem to run in the family."

He put the flower inside a small book of poems he liked to carry in a pocket, and lay back on the mound to watch the stars and feel the star-shaped elanor flowers caress his cheeks.

Chapter 5

Haldir and Lily brought the Fellowship breakfast on the morning after Lily and Legolas talked on Elanor's Mound. Lily came dressed "like a man of the Elves," as Haldir teased her, hoping to persuade the Fellowship to games of skill that would allow the Hobbits and Lily herself to increase their skill—a need she had felt nagging at her for about two weeks, or so she counted it in the timeless freedom of Lórien. She had been practicing archery when she could, but it was difficult to practice the sword alone.

The Fellowship were up and about and happy to see the brother and sister approach with trays laden with food and dishes. "Good mornings" were exchanged and the table spread, and all sat down to eat. "This bread is excellent," Pippin said, taking a large bite. "Even better with butter than without."

"Thank you, Pippin," Haldir said. "I understand that the Shire-folk are considered great judges of food and drink and the comforts of daily life."

"We may be out of practice," Sam said, "for not since Rivendell and yester-eve in Lórien have we set down to a proper table. Although I'm grateful to those who did their best in the wild lands," he said with a slight nod to his companions.

"I'm glad we took turns," Gimli said, and the remark passed without comment from anyone, apparently to avoid naming those with less skill at outdoor cooking than others.

"Well, Lady Elanor," Merry said, "You promised to tell us about your mother. A good story over a meal is a fine thing."

"It's a sad story." Lily said. "Perhaps better for another time."

"The sun is warm and we are safe here in Lórien," Pippin said. "Could there be a better time?"

"So long as there are no Black Riders in it," Merry said.

Lily saw Frodo wince slightly. Then she turned to Haldir. "I wasn't born yet for most of the story," she said. "Haldir was, of course, and he could tell it better."

"Not I. You're the one who sings and tells stories," Haldir said. "Besides, you may be finished with breakfast, but I am not." He took a large bite of bread.

Lily looked at Aragorn, whose look in return told her that he was helpless to protect her. So Lily took a drink of water, looked as though to a faraway place, and began with the voice of a storyteller:

"Lady Celebrian was born in Lórien, the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Her hair was black and her eyes blue, she was quick to laugh and sing and learn, and she had a happy childhood. She saw no reason to limit herself to the things that Elf-maidens learned, so she learned to use the bow, arrow, and sword, to climb trees and build flets, to ride horseback—but also to embroider and make clothing both useful and ornamental, and write stories, poems, and songs. Although she did well at all her activities, her greatest gift was as a healer, for her mother Galadriel taught Celebrian all the Elves knew of healing. One day after Celebrian came of a woman's age, she was at the upper reaches of the Nimrodel, trying to jump the river at the widest spot she could. The day was warm but the water cold, and Celebrian stepped into the river several times. Laughing at herself, she was suddenly frightened to hear three orcs coming toward her on the far side of the river. Immediately she climbed high up in a tree where the leaves would hide her. But when she breathlessly looked back to see if she was being tracked, she saw the orcs standing by the river, pointing and chattering. She had left her shoes on the riverbank and assumed the orcs were deciding whether to hunt her.

"Then she saw a noble Elf come charging with another Elf, swords drawn, on horseback from the woods. The orcs squealed and ran, but the two Elves soon cut them down. Then the Elves jumped their horses to Celebrian's side of the river and the Elf she had seen first dismounted and picked up her shoes. He was overcome by a distant look, much like that of Lady Galadriel when she saw a vision, and Celebrian wondered if the Elf had the gift of foresight. He looked at the shoe and at the ground, and began to track her to the point where she had climbed the tree. She decided to speak to him. 'Thank you for driving away the orcs, my lord,' she said. 'May I have my shoes?'

"The Elf looked up in the tree but could not see Celebrian. 'Are you able to climb down?'

"'Of course,' Celebrian said, placing feet and hands surely and swinging from the lowest branch to drop at the Elf's feet. 'I'm Celebrian of Lórien,' she said with a brief curtsy.

"'I am honored to meet you, Lady Celebrian,' the Elf said, bowing deeply. 'I am Elrond of Rivendell, and am traveling to Lórien to speak with your parents—Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.' He gestured toward his companion. 'This is Eldoras.'

"Celebrian nodded graciously at the other Elf, then turned back. 'Lord Elrond?' she asked. 'The Elrond who was with Isildur when he got the Dark Lord's Ring? You're quite famous. To those who study such things.'

"'I see you have studied history as well as tree climbing, my lady. But it darkens toward dusk, and none should linger here.' Celebrian later said he kept staring at her as though he had seen her before.

"After restoring Celebrian's shoes to her by asking her to sit on the grass and putting them on her feet himself, and after Celebrian explained why her feet and skirts were cold and wet and what she was doing so high up the Nimrodel, Elrond mounted his horse and was surprised when Celebrian mounted unaided to ride behind him. The three Elves, Celebrian, Elrond, and Eldoras, rode quickly to the borders of Lórien and towards Caras Galadon. Occasionally, Elrond would ask Celebrian a quiet question, and her long and wide-ranging answers amazed him with her breadth of mind and ability to reference songs, stories, history, and her own speculations. Eldoras said later that, ordinarily, Elrond would have little fondness for a talkative, energetic, Elf-maiden, but that 'Lady Celebrian charmed him from the first—she didn't just charm him, she enchanted him.' And indeed, others had said her voice, speaking or singing, could be enchanting.

"Celebrian left Elrond and Eldoras when their appointed host came to do his duties, but not before Elrond had taken her hand and kissed it, to the surprise of Celebrian and everyone else there. She heard Galadriel in her mind, asking her to come to a dinner and then play her pipe and sing for the guests. Celebrian ran for her rooms, somewhat removed from the Great Hall, and washed and changed her clothes. She thought of nothing but Elrond, and when she entered the Great Hall and found her mother there, begged to know the significance of Elrond to her life, for she lacked the gift of foresight and yet could see Lord Elrond in every corner of her future. Lady Galadriel said, 'He will tell you what he has seen,' and embraced her daughter.

"Elrond entered the Great Hall, dressed in white and gold, and met Celeborn and Galadriel. He ate dinner, and listened to Celebrian sing. They talked of pleasant things, and to Elrond, Celebrian's laughter was a new enchantment. As she was about to say goodnight, Elrond asked Celebrian to give him a tour of Lórien in the morning, before his serious discussions with her parents began, and she agreed. 'What is your purpose here?' she asked him. He bowed without answering and said goodnight.

"Celebrian met Elrond at the base of the large tree the next day at dawn. She brought a breakfast they could eat as they walked, and she showed him all the useful and beautiful places of the City of the Elves. Celebrian took Elrond's hand and encouraged him to run with her to the Falls of the Maidens, to see them at their most beautiful in the dawn. The cataract fell from a great height into the river and her song-like appreciation of its beauty pleased Elrond. 'Are you fond of waterfalls?' he asked.

"'Oh, I love them—they are among the most beautiful creations in Middle Earth!' she answered. 'Do you like them, Lord Elrond?'

"'I think them beautiful as well,' he answered. 'There are many waterfalls in Rivendell.'

"'Are there?' Celebrian said with a smile. 'Then I must see them someday.'

"'I will someday show you the beauties of Rivendell as you have shown me the beauties of Lórien, my lady," Elrond replied.

"As they sat quietly on a bench by the stream from which Galadriel had filled a vessel with water to drank, Elrond said, 'I think you do not have the gift of foresight, Lady Celebrian.'

"'No, I don't, Lord Elrond. My mother does. Sometimes I wish I did.'

"'You have many other gifts, my lady. Like the Lady Galadriel, I have the gift of foresight.'

"'So she told me—I think that's what she meant. Do you foresee the same things as my mother?'

"Elrond laughed. 'Some of them. When I saw you yesterday, I thought I would fall like a warrior pierced with an arrow, I was so surprised. I have lived a long time, and I have seen your face since I became old enough to go to battle. I realize now that you hadn't been born yet, but I have spent many years longing to meet you here in the world, for I knew this face'—he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his—'was the face of my beloved.'

"He bent to kiss her. She didn't protest. Her daughter Arwen once asked why she didn't run away, or scold him for his impudence, and Celebrian answered, 'You can't run away from someone to whom you already belong, and who already belongs to you. My heart glowed with a warmth that I cannot describe. I knew that my mother's visions and Elrond's visions were the foundation of a new and joyous life in a world reborn to me.'

"When Elrond went to meet with Celeborn and Galadriel—the stories don't say what business brought him to Lórien and he has never said—he and Celebrian had pledged themselves to each other, and he asked her parents' approval. They gave it willingly, for Galadriel had described her visions to her husband. They were sorry that Celebrian would live in Rivendell, which seemed so far away. Celeborn wondered if his daughter would be happy with an Elf so much older than she, but when he saw them together, he saw that she gave Elrond new youth and life and that his mature love gave her a sense of safety; she felt that she was indeed Elrond's beloved. Some time later, the wedding of Celebrian and Elrond was celebrated in Lórien by many Elves from Rivendell, the Northern Realm, and Lórien. After days of feasting and merrymaking, the Elves of Rivendell were surprised to see their new mistress wearing bow and quiver and sword, and riding on a horse beside their master and not in a palfrey as highborn ladies of the Elves usually did. But her laughter and song, as well as her attention to their needs, won the hearts of all who had not already become loyal to her in Lórien. And once settled in Rivendell, Elrond showed his bride the many waterfalls of Rivendell, taught her their names, and rejoiced as she visited each and sang its name. He also rejoiced in her healing ability. The Elves of Rivendell came to love Celebrian, for she served them all.

"Now, these are the children of Elrond and Celebrian of Rivendell. First, Haldir, a boy, and then twin boys, Elladan and Ellrohir. These three grew tall and skilled in the ways of Elves. Haldir had the golden hair of his grandmother, Lady Galadriel, but Elladan and Elrohir had dark hair and grey eyes, much like the Dunedain with whom they rode in their adulthood. Then Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of her people, beautiful with black hair and blue eyes like Celebrian, blessed with a wise heart, a gift of love, and a warrior's skills at need. Finally, two hundred years later, Celebrian gave birth to her last child, Elanor, called Lily. Celebrian had a difficult time, and was restless when she needed to recover from the birth for several months. Although Arwen did what she could to help care for the child, all were surprised when her eldest brother, Haldir, tended and played with the baby and took her with him as much as he could around Rivendell. Elrond was concerned about Celebrian, but had much to do as Master of Rivendell.

"No one noticed when, early one morning, Celebrian placed Elanor in a large basket she used to gather herbs. She climbed a high stair beside a waterfall to a valley where healing herbs were said to grow in abundance, although few of the healers went there because it was not protected by the spells that keep dangerous enemies out of Rivendell. Celebrian must have found a large amount of the herbs now called 'Celebrian's herb,' for she apparently took Elanor from the basket, filled it much of the way with the herb, and put the baby back inside. The Wise have guessed that Celebrian must have been gathering athelas, for there was also some if that herb in the basket, when she heard a group of orcs approaching. She looked up at the same time they saw her, and began shooting their black arrows at Celebrian. Two of their bodies were found with Celebrian's arrows in their throats, but we speculate that she did not think she would escape. She put the basket with the baby in it into the river and said a spell to keep the child Elanor safe as she fell down the waterfall. Celebrian released the basket to the swift-flowing river and fought with arrow and sword while the basket was carried quickly along and fell over the edge into Rivendell.

"Haldir had been looking for Celebrian and Elanor that morning, wondering why his mother left her home. He looked up in time to see the basket falling down the waterfall and to hear Lady Galadriel's voice in his mind: 'Save Baby Elanor; she's in the basket.' At the same time Elrond heard his wife's voice: 'My love—save me!' and he sounded the alarm. When he saw Haldir fishing the basket from the pool beneath the waterfall, Elrond ran to see what was happening. Haldir told him what he knew, and Elrond said, 'Your mother has gone to that valley.' Haldir gave the baby to Arwen, who took her and the basket to the healers. Elrond and his sons, followed by many Elves, ran up the stair by the waterfall.

"When they found Celebrian in a filthy cave, she had been tortured by the orcs. She never spoke or sang again, and the sight of her baby Elanor would bring tears to her eyes that would roll down her cheeks for hours. Finally, Haldir took Elanor to Galadriel, in Lórien, which became their home. After some time, Elrond, with heart breaking, took Celebrian to the ships. He could not go with her, for his part of the story of Middle Earth had not ended. Celebrian, all wounds now healed, waits in Valinor for her husband and those among her children who choose to go."

Lily brought her mind back to the tables near the pavilion in Lórien. "And that is the story of Celebrian, wife of Elrond of Rivendell," she said softly. Her listeners were silent for a moment. She noticed that Legolas' eyes were filled with unshed tears. Then their questions broke upon her like a wave, especially from the Hobbits.

"So where did the name 'Lily' come from?"

"How did they know about the spell on the basket?"

"Now I know why Elrond is so stern and sad."

"Gentlemen!" Gimli said. "Must the lady pass a test? She's said that's the end of the story."

Lily looked at Gimli. "Thank you, Master Gimli. As for curious others, I have told my mother's story and that's the only story I'll tell. My own is still being written and I don't think it's fair to tell the stories of other people who are still alive."

"Storytelling has rules, you know," Sam said.

"Oh, like you know so much," Pippin said.

"It's true," Lily said, "I have no more stories for you today. But I did think of something we might do. You heard that Celebrian was skilled in archery and swordsmanship. Well, I say we get in some practice with both. I'm a bit rusty and you never know when you might need it."

"Are you going to need it?" Frodo asked.

"Well—who knows? But I don't want to fall out of practice." Lily said. "Haldir and Legolas and Aragorn and I can give a demonstration with bow and arrow—make it a contest if you like. Then we can all practice with swords—I know Boromir taught his brother Faramir to be a master swordsman like Boromir himself. Perhaps Gimli can help us learn how to fight with a sword against an axe. And then it will be time for lunch."

Lunch was a popular idea, and if they had to practice fighting to get there, the Hobbits thought it couldn't hurt. Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, and the two Elves were humoring her, Lily thought, but that was easily cured. The Fellowship went into the pavilion to get their weapons, while Haldir got a drink of water and brought one to Lily.

"Good storytelling. All that still hurts you, doesn't it, Lily?" Haldir asked.

"I think it always will. Or perhaps I'll find a way to heal, some day. Perhaps in Valinor."

"I didn't think you'd need to go so far."

"What?"

"Legolas. He seems to want to heal you."

"Haldir! Who told you that?"

"I may not have foresight like you and Father and Grandmother, but I can look at an Elf and an Elf-maiden and see that one and one might make one."

"Perhaps. If it were true, I must tell you that I care more for your approval than Father's."

"Hmm. I suppose if you settled for Legolas, it wouldn't bother me too much."

"Settled!" Lily picked up an empty bowl from the table and aimed it at Haldir's head, but Aragorn's voice broke her concentration.

"No fighting, no fighting. Lily, I had no idea that you were inclined to throw crockery. Haldir, aren't you a bit old to be teasing the children?"

Haldir looked Lily over. "You're right Aragorn. I hadn't noticed what a delicate little thing she is."

"You're both impossible," Lily said, replacing the bowl. "I am neither delicate nor little—why, Aragorn, I'm as tall as you are. Almost. And older by far. I guess the only way to win this fight is to out-shoot you both."

"Go ahead and try."

The others were coming out, ready to go. They walked through Lórien, the Hobbits with their swords, Gimli with his axe, Aragorn and the Elves with bows and swords, and Boromir with his sword. Other Elves bowed as they walked by and they returned the courtesy. They soon arrived at the place where Elves were taught bow and sword and returned to practice at need. The Elves and Aragorn lined up in front of stacks of hay bales, and the keeper of the practice ground attached a cross-like target to four bales. The Hobbits sat on the grass at one side with Boromir.

"How shall we do this?" Haldir asked. "Any of us could hit the target."

"Let's step back a pace or two," Lily suggested. "A pace as measured by Haldir."

"My lady," Legolas said, "You place yourself at a disadvantage."

"Don't feel too much pity," Aragorn said, stepping back to his new place. "She could hit a hummingbird through the branches of a tree as it drank the nectar of a flower, and you wouldn't see a leaf or flower petal hit the ground."

"But I never would kill such a lovely creature," Lily said, walking back to take a place beside her brother.

"Very well," Legolas said, taking his place beside Lily. "Let's see who can hit the center of his or her target with five arrows, sent as fast as you can."

Boromir counted down from three and the archers quickly became blurs of motion, drawing arrows from their quivers, aiming, and sending them to their targets with the bows. Haldir and Legolas said "Done!" simultaneously; Aragorn immediately followed, and Lily in an instant after that. They walked forward to check the placement of the arrows and saw that all had hit the center of their destined targets. "Well," Lily said, "My aim is true but my speed is a bit less."

"You need to practice more," Haldir said.

"It could be a matter of strength," Aragorn said. "You are not as muscled as a man."

"But who would want you to look one bit different? Not I." Boromir said.

"Nor I," Legolas said, moving to pull Lily's arrows from her target. "But Lady, I see you have an arrow caught in your hair."

"Oh dear," Lily said, laughing. "You're right."

"My baby sister can hit a target while riding horseback from a great distance, and could heal the worst plague-ridden supplicant in Middle Earth, but can't braid her own hair," Haldir laughed.

"Thank you for telling that to all of us, Haldir," Lily said. "But I'd rather be able to defend myself and my home than fix elaborate jewels on my head and surround them with braids."

Legolas, who had been untangling the arrow from Lily's hair, quietly said to her, "I will come later and show you an easy way to braid your hair."

"Oh—well, thank you. I warn you, others have tried." Lily said, then raised her voice. "So, we're left with two Elves and a Man. Shall we see who bests the others?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I know better than to take on two Elves at archery."

"But not three?" Lily asked. "What about it Haldir, Legolas? Do you want to finish this?"

Boromir interrupted. "I'd be happy to have all four of you at my side in battle. When I return to Gondor and tell of your skill, my listeners will think I am exaggerating."

"Well, that leaves—" Lily drew her sword from its sheath, engraved with flowers and runes, and held it glittering toward the sun—"Celebrian!"

"A mighty sword, indeed, my lady," Aragorn said. "But no sword in Middle Earth will easily defeat—" he unsheathed his sword and held it high—"Anduril, the Flame of the West."

"That's not your sword," Lily said.

"Some say it is—it was reforged from the pieces of Narsil, the sword that was broken, by your father before we left Rivendell." The long sword, forged with powerful runes and etched with strange and lovely designs, seemed to meet and channel the sunlight.

Legolas stepped forward. "'Seek for the Sword that was Broken.' Then this is the last alliance of Elves and Men."

"I hope that will be 'lasting alliance,'" Aragorn said.

Lily knelt and placed Celebrian at Aragorn's feet. "My brother and king, my sword is yours to command."

Aragorn lifted her up and gave her the sword Celebrian. "I cannot foresee your role in all this, but I know you will do all that you can to defeat the great evil that creeps toward Lórien. And to preserve my heart's desire in Rivendell. I need no pledge of loyalty from you, my lady."

"Excuse me, Strider, but I thought we were going to get a few more tips on sword-fighting," Sam said. "Just a few, though, for we're feeling like it's almost lunch time."

Boromir offered to teach Sam. Merry learned from Aragorn while Legolas and Gimli worked with Pippin. Frodo, who didn't want to learn more about fighting, sat with Lily and talked after she convinced Haldir to arrange for the noon meal to be brought to the Fellowship's pavilion.

"You don't feel you need more training?" Lily asked.

"My task will not be accomplished by fighting or swords," Frodo said. "I have to fight the influence of the Enemy, and my own fear, and the power of the Ring."

A vision came to Lily's mind of Frodo, standing at a precipice, holding the Ring on its chain over a river of molten lava. "I see," she said. "I know you can do it, Frodo. You're strong and brave, and the good wishes of all free folk go with you."

"Perhaps not all, my lady." Frodo said, watching Boromir and Sam parry. "Have you got a potion for courage in your Place of Healing?"

"The only potion for courage that I know is a love for all good, and an ability to make yourself keep going when you are certain you cannot, and the examples of others. You have those and a true heart, Frodo."

"I hope I have whatever I will need."

"This is your quest, Frodo. The means to accomplish it will be all around you."

"Hey, Frodo!" Pippin called. "Watch me!" Pippin ran with his sword toward Aragorn, who stepped out of the way at the last minute.

"You shouldn't announce your intentions, Pippin," Lily said, rising up and walking toward Aragorn. "Sneak up." Suddenly she drew her sword, but Aragorn was faster, and they parried back and forth, the beautiful Elf-sword ringing against the Flame of the West. After a few minutes, Aragorn called a halt.

"We know each other's tactics too well," he said.

"You're right, my teacher," Lily said. "But side by side we could certainly show a bunch of orcs where their throats are."

"May that day never come for you, Lily," Aragorn said.

Haldir walked out of the shade and announced that lunch was ready, to the satisfaction of all. Lily talked to Haldir and then excused herself from lunch with the Fellowship. She went quickly to her own talan, stopping for food and drink to take with her, and climbed up to put away her weapons and riding clothes, wash, and choose a pale green dress instead. After she ate, gave her hair a thorough brushing where it had tangled among the arrows in her quiver. Finally she lay back on her bed, grateful for the solitude, and idly played soft chords on her harp while she thought and wondered about Mithrandir, and Frodo, the rest of the Fellowship, and Legolas. If she hoped for a vision, she received none.

She slept, and in her sleep again saw a tall castle or fortress at the head of a river valley. Haldir stood on the wall. Then she heard the terrifying call of a Nazgûl and saw a tower she knew to be Barâd-dur, with a lidless eye seeking, seeking—she sat up with a cry. She heard the soft landing of someone beside her bed and instinctively drew the white knife she wore at her waist.

"Lily? Are you all right?" It was Legolas.

"How dare you enter my chamber uninvited?"

He bowed low. "Forgive me, my lady; you cried out in fear."

She sheathed the knife. "My sleep brings ill visions at times. Why are you here?"

"The others are resting, except Aragorn, who walks through the trees and greets his many friends who are here in Lórien. I thought you might like to learn to braid your hair."

"And an Elf is to teach me?"

"I taught my sisters."

"Well—thank you. Please go down to the next flet; I usually receive visitors there. I'll be there right away."

"It would be better if you sat before the mirror so you could see what I'm doing, to some degree." He gestured toward the dressing table with its large mirror and cushioned stool in front of it.

Lily thought for a moment. "Very well. Would you like a drink of water?"

"Yes, thank you."

She went to the silver pitcher at the end of the bed and poured cold water into a silver goblet, then stopped. "I only have one cup. No Man or Elf—no one but Galadriel—has been here before. Do you mind sharing?"

"Of course not." Legolas took the goblet from her hands and drank. She took it back and filled it for herself and drank.

"If you would sit here, my lady," Legolas said, gesturing at the stool in front of the mirror. He picked up her hairbrush and tentatively took her long hair in his other hand, lifting it away from her back and brushing. "Of course you know how to brush your hair; I'm just making sure none of those little tangles get in the way." He gently began brushing from the top of her head, kneeling to brush gently by her ears, supporting her head at the back of her neck with his hand. He was careful not to catch the brush on the chain where her betrothal jewel hung, a treasure beyond price resting beneath the curved notch where her delicate neck bones met her collarbone. Lily closed her eyes and relaxed with a deep breath and an "Mmm," and her breasts rose and fell beneath the cool green of her embroidered gown.

"Is that almost enough to drive away ill visions?"

"Almost. If you've never had someone brush your hair for you, Legolas, I'll have to return this favor sometime. It feels wonderful."

Legolas wanted to bury his face in her hair and kiss her; instead he blushed, glad Lily had her eyes closed. She seemed to trust him so quickly and so naturally. He put down the brush and smoothed her hair in the back. Could it be that she felt as Celebrian had toward Elrond, that, "You can't run away from someone to whom you already belong, and who already belongs to you"? Certainly he had been enchanted by her from the beginning—the long-ago beginning, when she was a sweet and charming little girl. And from the first sight of her ordering Haldir about and welcoming the travelers near the Nimrodel, gracious and commanding and beautiful—as Celebrian had enchanted Elrond when they met, so her daughter had won Prince Legolas of the Northern Realm, body, mind, and soul, when they met further down the river and hundreds of years later.

Lily opened her eyes and caught Legolas' eyes in the mirror. "What happens next?"

Legolas swallowed the answers that he wanted to give and said, "You watch while I braid. Turn to the side a bit." He divided her hair into three pieces and showed her how to make a long braid down her back, then had her practice. "This is good when you don't want your hair to get tangled up in your arrows," Legolas said.

"Why doesn't your hair get tangled?" Lily asked.

"I usually pull it forward, in front of my shoulders. Other than that, I don't know. My hair is not as fine as yours."

She reached for a length of his hair and examined it. "Your hair is like mithril and gold spun together—even lighter than Haldir's. I think it's quite fine."

Legolas let the misunderstanding go by. "There are many ways to braid your hair." He took the hair in front of her ears and showed her how to pull it back and braid it. "A lot of ladies wear their hair like this for special occasions. Do you have any hair ornaments?" he asked.

"I do. I've never used them because I never had any skill."

"Well, then, let's practice again and maybe you can get them later."

Lily reached for her hair brush and then put it down. Galadriel was speaking to her mind: the Eagles were bringing Mithrandir to the Highest Flet; he would be there soon; she must come.

"Lily?"

"I'm sorry, Legolas—Galadriel calls me to a vital task. I may not see you again before you leave Lórien." She picked up her healing pack and quickly braided her hair in a long braid, as though she had been doing it all her life. "Thank you for teaching me this. You are an excellent teacher."

Legolas watched her, amazed. "You are an excellent student."

"I really must go," Lily said, fastening a grey cloak around her shoulders. "I may be able to see you in a vision—I hope."

"Lily," Legolas said as she was about to take hold of the rope that would allow her to swing to the grass. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently, then when she returned his gaze, kissed her a second time. "If we don't meet again . . . ."

"We will. You'll see." She caressed his cheek with her hand. "May Earendil guide and protect you." And she was gone, running across the grass.

With tears welling up, Lily ran to the great tree of Caras Galadon. Above the Great Hall was the Highest Flet, a guard standing at the bottom of the ladder used to climb to it. Lily climbed and found Galadriel, looking to the north for Mithrandir. Galadriel glanced curiously at her granddaughter, then the two powerful women of the Elves began to discuss possible injuries and treatments. Galadriel left to seek out medicinal recipes, continue her duties as Queen of the Elves, and bring knowledge to the Fellowship. Only Galadriel and Lily knew of Mithrandir's presence after the Eagles gently placed their light burden at Lily's feet. Lily worked until she had to lie down in a trance, still mindful of Mithrandir, and did not know when Legolas and the rest of the visitors set off down the Anduin for the next part of their journey.

Chapter 6

Mithrandir's condition was unusual to Lily and even to Galadriel. Lily stayed with the Wizard almost constantly, keeping him warm and fed, filling the air with steam bearing the healing influences of athelas and Celebrian's herb, and saying spells of healing. Mithrandir could not talk, but seemed comforted when she sang or recited poetry, so she tried to recall every song and every poem she had learned in her many years. She marveled that the familiar Grey Pilgrim seemed mystically white and even nearly transparent at times. As the days of his healing went round, she let her mind wander, and occasionally had a glimpse of Legolas and the Fellowship paddling boats made in Lórien southward down the Anduin. She saw Frodo and Sam alone, climbing the mountains on the borders of Mordor. And she saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli running—hunting something—near Rohan. She could not see if her visions were in the present or future. She reached out with her mind to speak to Legolas, but he did not answer.

Mithrandir finally spoke one morning as a few stars shone brightly to welcome the colors of dawn. "I am alive in the light of the morning star. Is the Ringbearer safe?"

Lily turned to him and began to rise. "Mithrandir! You've come back to us. I must call for the Lady Galadriel at once."

"Now, maiden of the Elves, we can sit and talk a moment, if you will. Help me sit up—I need to get my strength back." Lily helped Mithrandir sit and brought some water.

"Thank you—" His face looked puzzled.

"I'm Lily, Mithrandir—Lady Elanor of Lórien."

"Yes, of course. And is the Ringbearer safe? And the Ring?"

"I have had visions of Frodo, but only a few. He is on his way to Mordor, to complete his quest. But the Fellowship has taken separate paths, and I see very little about them, even Frodo."

The ladder moved a little and Galadriel appeared, climbing hastily. "Lily, why didn't you have them call me? Mithrandir, you are better!"

"Yes, although still weak, my lady. And I prevented Lily from sending for you; I wanted first to know if the Ringbearer—Frodo—is safe. But I must regain my strength soon, for my destiny is not to lodge in idleness in the safety of Lothlórien while others go to war."

"In good time, Mithrandir," Galadriel said. "You have spent much time in shadow. And even Lórien is not as safe as it once was."

"While the Queen the Golden Wood works her hidden magic, we are safe here. Your healing skills, ladies of Lórien, are much appreciated. Now, Lady Galadriel, if you will allow me to choose your grandson, Haldir, to see to my strength, and if you will allow me to keep this lovely Lily for my companion and visionary, I believe I will be ready to ride out in one or two days."

"It is good to hear you speak so, Mithrandir," Galadriel said, smiling. "Your broken sword was found beside you on the mountain and has been forged anew with strong runes and spells to serve as your weapon. A new white staff, befitting your station, has been cunningly carved and will serve you at need. Both are in the Great Hall below. And yesterday a marvelous horse, the King of the Mearas, entered Lórien by some unknown way—he is being tended almost as well as you have been."

"Shadowfax." Mithrandir said with satisfaction. "I must go and see him."

"I will send for new raiment," Galadriel said. "And for a light breakfast. I will not see you disregard all your healers' orders, and you must grow accustomed to the food of the dining hall by steps, so long have you been taking the food given to the sick and injured."

"Very well, Lady Galadriel. I wouldn't dream of defying a queen in her own realm."

"I think you would. But you are still weak from this illness, Mithrandir." Galadriel disappeared down the ladder to see to things, and Mithrandir looked out over the views of the world from the Highest Flet. "War and more war approaches swiftly," he said to himself.

Lily knew that he was more than he had been, and that she was no longer the powerful healer to this patient. Meekly she said, "Would you care for more water, Mithrandir?"

He smiled and looked like the old Gandalf she had known. "Lily, dear child," he said. "How many days and nights have you watched over me? I remember your sweet voice and your hands swiftly moving and—braiding your hair! You've learned to braid your hair. The Lady Galadriel must be so pleased. She always thought that was a skill almost as valuable as music and storytelling."

"I don't know if she's noticed. We've both concentrated on you. She really doesn't think it important how I wear my hair; she just thinks I should be able to do everything."

"Well, you are almost able to do everything. And now that you need not concentrate so much on me, I expect you to let all the visions come to you that will. I need to know what is happening."

"Yes, of course. I'll do what I can."

Celeborn climbed up to the flet and welcomed Mithrandir heartily. "Lily, gather your things; this vigil is over. Well done, Granddaughter." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Grandfather. My only hope was for Mithrandir's recovery, and my part in that was small." Lily gathered her belongings. Haldir had joined them on the flet and was talking to Celeborn.

Mithrandir leaned over to talk to Lily. "Meet me for lunch on Elanor's Mound," he said.

"Of course, if you wish."

"And who taught you to braid your hair, Lily?"

She blushed a little and whispered a name in his ear, then climbed down to the Great Hall.

The old Wizard smiled at her mention of Legolas' name and especially at the blush. _So, despite war and evil, young people can meet and fall in love. The old visions and prophecies are coming to be. And so may destinies that affect us all be fulfilled, if those whose task it is to fulfill them are true and careful of their charge, _he thought. "I say, Lord Celeborn," he said. "Any chance that the Eagles found my pipe?"

Mithrandir was right about his prospects for a quick recovery. Lily met him for lunch as invited and followed him around Lórien as he insisted; she told him almost everything that had happened to the Fellowship in Lórien and asked him questions about Gondor and Rohan and how the battles were likely to go. He questioned her closely about Frodo, and Aragorn, and Boromir, but never explained the significance of his questions. She searched her mind and tried to see beyond time and Lórien, but knew that it was unlikely that she could get visions by wanting them. Mithrandir spent hours with Galadriel, while Lily slept and tried to center herself and think about Legolas and the others of the Fellowship.

The third day that Mithrandir was up and about, many Elves marched from Rivendell and were greeted by the musical, powerful horns of Lórien and made welcome. They had a message from Elrond that archers from Lórien should join them and go to the aid of Theoden King of Rohan at the fortress of Helm's Deep. Haldir was to lead the archers. Elrond sent Lily a private message that he was proud of her healing skills, as the free people of the West had much need of Mithrandir if the quest was to be won. He had never sent her such a message before, and she felt the old wound deep inside her begin to have a possibility of healing. She put the message among her treasures.

On the evening before the Elves were to leave, Lily and Haldir met alone. They shared their gratitude and loving feelings for each other, as close brother and sister, and Haldir promised to return unharmed.

"Have you no vision of my triumphant return to Lórien?" Haldir asked her as she embraced him and his golden hair mingled with her longer black hair. Lily's eyes were full of tears. "You know I never get helpful visions about the people I love most," she said. "But the best archer in Lórien, bold son of Elrond of Rivendell, will be the greatest of all at Helm's Deep—and dare not leave his little sister wondering about him for long." She kissed his hand, purposefully kissed the shadow ring of Rivendell, and reached up to pat his head. "Behave yourself, Haldir. Don't make me come after you."

He laughed and said he'd see her or send word in a few days, and called for the other leaders to study the map of Helm's Deep. All the Elves of Lórien saw them off with flowers and songs; they set off in distinctive Elvish armor with helms shining and banners snapping in the wind.

_Don't make me come after you._ Lily remembered her vision of Haldir standing in armor on the wall of a fortress, and had an idea—one that inspired her to sneak out to the armory and find armor and a breastplate that would fit her. She hid them in her bedchamber.

Compared to the well-wishers who sent the Elves of Rivendell and Lórien off to reinforce the fighters at Helm's Deep, there was only one to see Mithrandir set off on his journey to Fangorn Forest. After he left, Lily rode out far enough after him to escape his notice, but close enough to follow. She was dressed in the clothes worn by the warriors, with sword, bow, and a quiver full of arrows, the armor of the Elves silenced and covered in cloth. She had enough sawn boards and rope to build a small flet. She had her healing kit, extra clothes, food, water—everything her imagination could devise at need, and Lily's imagination was creative. Her white horse, Snowstar, had borne her light weight for many years, but was strong and swift to carry these many burdens, as well. She followed Mithrandir through the night and spent a miserable day on foggy, wet ground without a fire, lest it attract Mithrandir or much worse, orcs, and wishing for sleep but afraid that Mithrandir would leave and she would not know where to follow. So things went for some days. The air was too quiet, as though waiting for an attack, but she saw nothing but the faint, white gleam of Mithrandir, as far ahead of her as she dared to let him ride. She wondered where Haldir and the Elves were marching—they had taken a longer way, to avoid being seen. Saruman of Isengard was rumored to have somehow created an army of tall, muscled orcs that could move in daylight, for whom Lily courageously watched as best she could. Lily did not realize that Haldir had trained her so well in woodcraft that she could have passed beside a camp of orcs in the night and none would know it.

As Mithrandir approached Fangorn with Lily trailing behind him, she began to wonder why she had felt so keen to follow the archers to Helm's Deep. She had been so worried that Mithrandir would discover her and send her home, or that she would be captured by orcs, that her mind had been occupied. At first she thought her desire was to be near Haldir, to fight beside him, but he was unlikely to allow her to fight in battle. He might not recognize her face under the helm she would wear, but the moment she drew her sword he would recognize it.

After Mithrandir turned to ride into the forest, she decided not to follow him any more. She knew the way from here, knew how to avoid Isengard, knew where she thought she would wait for Haldir and the others. She camped beneath the eaves of the forest and, exhausted by constant vigilance, fell into the alert trance that could substitute for sleep to an Elf. At last, her mind more relaxed, she began to see many visions—Merry and Pippin being carried through Fangorn by—it must be an Ent, one of the old shepherds of the trees; how interesting—Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli searching a place with a mound of many burned, dead orcs near the trees of Fangorn; a group of horsemen with spears and a flag depicting a horse running—they must be Riders of Rohan—led by a tall, strong warrior; Frodo and Sam weary and miserable in some land near the Mountains of Shadow—and then she sat up, fully awake.

No. Not that. Haldir on the wall at Helm's Deep surrounded by Men and Elves and the Uruk-hai, terrible orcs of Saruman. She heard Aragorn's voice—Aragorn was there?—"Fall back!" and behind Haldir an Uruk-hai with a terrible axe, ready to cleave Haldir's head. No! _Galadriel, hear me._

Never before had she called for her grandmother and received no answer. She wondered what she had done to break that connection, or if Lórien were in danger. Lily sent her thoughts toward Galadriel, hoping her grandmother could receive them even if she could not respond. _I will save Haldir, I must! Even if I am killed. Many evil creatures will also die, and this will be my destiny._

She waited for an answer, but none came. Overcome with fear and grief, she whispered a spell at the wind on the open plains beside her, and turned over to cover herself with blankets. A troubled trance overcame her.

Chapter 7

Lily carefully skirted Isengard and made her way to the road she was certain the Elves would use to march to Helm's Deep. After unpacking her goods from Snowstar, she told the horse to go home to Lórien. The horse pawed at the ground and nudged Lily's shoulder with her nose back in the direction they had come, but after Lily spoke some quiet words of Elvish, Snowstar finally began a slow trot towards home. Lily did not know it, but the horse was first met by riders from Rohan, and was well cared for in Edoras by those experienced with horses, who wondered how some Elf came to be separated from his mount.

Lily watched the horse leave, knowing her journey would be more lonely without her. But she hoped to build her flet by nightfall and so began work. She had to be hidden until she could join the Elves marching to Helm's Deep. She chose a tall tree with leaves still on it and grey bark that would blend with the boards of the flet and with her cloak. Although she could easily climb the tree, she had difficulty climbing with the sawn boards wrapped in her arm. Finally, she thought to tie her cloak tightly around two boards at a time and climb with them up to the branches that grew straight out from the trunk, the place where she would build her flet. By the time she had the branches safely in the tree, night had fallen. She hid her other belongings in a drift of leaves by another tree, ate some lembas bread and had some water, and rolled up in her cloak to rest, thinking, _this is the last night I spend on the ground._

And it was. Lily rose early, used fine rope to tie the boards to each other and to the tree, and arranged her belongings on the flet. She didn't have a screen to diminish the wind, but was otherwise comfortable, and she felt much safer above ground. She quietly sang an Elvish children's song about the importance of trees to thank the tree for its shelter, then quickly climbed to the ground and used a large twig with many small branches to erase Snowstar's tracks and her own tracks and disturbance of the ground. Up she climbed again, grateful she had remembered to erase the tracks.

She sat with her back against the tree's trunk. Her flet was not the best ever built, but it was sturdy enough. In a few days she would abandon it; someday another Elf might find it useful. She had thought writing materials too bothersome to bring, but she was embroidering flowers on white fabric for a dress for Arwen, and that plus the daily work and exercise to keep warm and keep the flexibility to march, shoot arrows, and fight with her sword gave her almost enough to do. She wished she had someone to talk with—she thought of trying to reach Galadriel with her mind again, but she knew Galadriel could speak to almost anyone, including Haldir, with her thoughts, and Lily did not want her own plans discovered and thwarted.

It grew chilly and rainy, with more rain to come from the looks of the sky. Lily braided her hair and pinned it up so it would be hidden by her helmet when the time came. She had never outside her family met an Elf or Elf-maiden with blue-black hair like hers and she didn't want to be recognized. After five days, she heard something and lay flat and still, peaking over the edge of her flet. The Elves were marching to Helm's Deep. Haldir walked beneath her, close enough to hear her whisper. She felt a welling up of love for her brother and pushed aside the vision of his death. _I will save him, _she thought, and gathered her belongings. When the last row of Elves was marching away from her, she put on her armor and helm, climbed down from her flet, and ran quietly to join their ranks. The Elf she marched beside stared at her curiously. "Getting tired?" he said. "Not likely to rest tonight. Rivendell seems like ages ago."

"Hmmm," Lily said, pitching her voice low but agreeing with the Elf—from Rivendell, thank the stars. An Elf from Lórien might recognize her eyes. She was as tall or taller than many Elves, and her clothes and armor disguised her womanly traits. "I'm Adenil," the Elf introduced himself informally.

Lily thought quickly. She hadn't thought she'd need a name. "El—Elandrir," she said, choosing a name from an old story. They marched in silence. Night fell. Lily's healer's kit and pack grew heavy, but she tried not to show her discomfort and marched in step with the Elves ahead. They seemed to slow as they filed past a break in the tall rocks that stood between the road and a cliff that fell to a sandy river bed. If they looked ahead, they saw the water and sand gleaming in the moonlight, but Lily caught her breath as she saw what was behind them, so far below: Uruk-hai, orcs, all in black with the white hand of Saruman painted on their weapons and bodies, and their spears and engines of destruction catching flickers of moonlight like cold fire. "We must march faster," she whispered, and indeed the order to march as swiftly as possible was sent back in a few moments. Lily wondered how far they were from Helm's Deep.

The path descended slightly and Lily caught glimpses of Helm's Deep, recognizing it from her vision. The warriors halted and Lily heard Aragorn and Haldir greet one another. So Aragorn was here—that meant Legolas and Gimli were probably here, and perhaps Mithrandir. Haldir and the Elves that marched in front of the group were placed in the front ranks with Aragorn and—she caught her breath—yes, Legolas and Gimli. The Elves formed orderly ranks in long rows, and the men and boys of Rohan seemed relieved that they had come. _They certainly could use twice as many warriors, _she thought, and took comfort in the smooth, high wall that served as the first protection of Helm's Deep. She put her belongings at the base of the wall behind the ranks of Elves, then went to her place and positioned her bow and held an arrow at ready. No one seemed to notice anything different about her, except perhaps to look enviously at her silvery bow with its many flowers, animals, and runes carved in the wood. She concentrated on watching Haldir, Aragorn, and Legolas and marking the circuitous routes they took among the Elves and the men of Rohan, encouraging the warriors and adjusting what little armor the farmers and sons of Rohan were wearing. She could hear the loud marching and mocking cries of the warriors of Saruman. As they stopped before the walls, the skies opened and it began to rain, a heavy, cold rain. Someone let an arrow fly and Aragorn called for them to hold their fire. Apparently Aragorn was the battle captain for Theoden King of Rohan. As the rain fell, Aragorn looked rather bedraggled, but his kingly voice caused Lily to shiver with pride as he called upon the first rank to release their arrows. When her turn came, she aimed with all her strength for a monstrous Uruk-hai and felled him with one arrow between the eyes. A small chorus of "well dones" greeted her and she took two arrows from her quiver. The forces of Saruman brought ladders; orcs using them were appearing at the top of the wall. When Aragorn called that they should fire at will, she shot two of the intruders, each in the throat, but she did not see when Legolas turned to try and see who made the shot. She stepped behind a man of Rohan to get closer to Haldir. Everything happened so fast, and yet seemed to slow at the same time, as she reached for each new arrow, stepping around fallen bodies, trying to prevent Saruman's creatures from gaining a foothold on the wall, shooting to save the lives of those fighting in front of them when an enemy took aim at their backs.

She was near the parapet when she heard a rumble, like a shifting of the Earth, far below. Things were at a silent stillness for a moment, then the clash of wood and metal and the cries of warriors began again. The wall seemed to shudder and all the fighters fought to keep their balance. Lily stepped back and pulled others toward the keep, then ran with other fighters as the wall, which had seemed so impenetrable, fell, seemingly in an instant and yet slowly, too. Her sword grew black with the blood of Saruman's evil soldiers, and Elves and Men of Rohan rallied to her as she sent many enemies to their deaths.

She turned to get a view of Haldir; he stood fighting one of Saruman's soldiers as an Uruk-hai with an axe stepped behind him. Lily drew her sword and called "to Haldir!"; her helmet was swept from her head by her sword arm and her loose braids fell to her waist. "No, no, no!" she cried, running to her brother and fiercely slashing at any enemies in her way.

She was too late. The axe fell. Haldir fell to his knees, looking surprised. Lily screamed but could not turn away as the Uruk-hai pulled her brother's neck back and cut his throat. "Haldir!" she cried as she ran toward him and he seemed to slide toward her. The Uruk-hai had been killed by an Elf she did not know. She caught her brother's body as she went to her knees. "My Haldir," she whispered as she closed his eyes and his blood stained her clothes, mingling with the blood of enemies. She no longer cared that a battle raged around her as she rocked his body and repeated his name. Her only duty was to remove the shadow Ring of Rivendell from Haldir's hand; she did, placing it on her middle finger beside the shadow Ring of Lórien on her ring finger. She stood, sheathed her sword, and bent to drag Haldir's body out of the way of battle.

Someone pulled her up, grabbing the back of her armor at the neck. "No!" she cried, struggling as her tears prevented her from seeing who interfered. She fought to escape but was five or six steps from Haldir when Haldir's body fell away to break on the stones of the wall the enemy had destroyed. She called Haldir's name and her captor took her hand and started dragging her back to the relative safety of the wall of the keep. She finally succeeded in getting the tears out of her eyes when her captor stopped and said in a stern voice, "Are these yours?"

The speaker was Legolas, and he had her healing kit and her pack.

"Yes."

Legolas dragged her and her belongings along until they were inside the keep. The battle raged on; it seemed that Saruman's soldiers were everywhere, like black insects swarming outside. Legolas had blood on his clothes, too, and only three arrows in his quiver. He started gently pressing at her clothes.

"It's not my blood, Legolas. I think most of it is Haldir's." She tried not to cry again. "I tried to save him. I had a vision."

"Lily, I have to go back. Will you be all right? I beg you not to join the battle."

She thought, _Nothing can ever be right again; I failed to save Haldir._ Lily handed Legolas her quiver. "Here, take these. I brought more arrows than I needed."

Legolas took her gift as a token of surrender. He put her arrows in his quiver. "I would stay to comfort you but I cannot. You nearly got me killed, and Aragorn, when we saw you out there."

"I saved each of you from a knife in the back several times, so it all evens out. Go back and fight for Aragorn and the Elves."

"Your healing skills are needed as much as my fighting skills." He touched her hair and then took her hand. "Follow this hallway to the first stair, go up, turn left and go in the second door. Lady Eowyn of Rohan is staying there. Dress as an Elf-Queen, as noble and calm and magical, as Men call it, as you can. Then go all the way down to the caves and find where Eowyn is tending the wounded and sick."

"I want to be at your side, in battle."

"Lady Eowyn needs you, and I cannot concentrate on the battle if I'm worried about you."

"I must avenge Haldir."

"I'm sorry," he said, cupping her chin in his hand and kissing her forehead. "Aragorn and I must carry that banner for you."

"Come to see me when you can. And Aragorn, too."

"I promise."

"I know you'll be all right; you're better than all of them. But—"

"I promise."

"And keep an eye on Aragorn."

"I promise." He stood and went swiftly away. Lily sighed and leaned against the cool stone wall for a moment, then looked down at Haldir's ring, now on her hand. Who would take Elrond's place in Rivendell, when the time came? The sounds of the battle made thought impossible.

Eowyn's room was where Legolas had said it would be, and was clearly meant for the lodging of noble ladies. Lily knew why Legolas had asked her to dress as though she'd walked straight out of the Great Hall of Lórien: the sight of an Elf princess and renowned healer gave many hope; Men needed hope so they could heal.

Lily washed herself in a cold, small trickle of water that fell into a painted bowl in a corner of the room. She checked to see that she hadn't missed any dirt or blood and that no wounds of which she was unaware needed treatment. A flowing white dress with snug sleeves that would not hinder treating patients came next, and a blue apron embroidered in silver to protect the dress went over her sword belt, sheath, sword, and white Elven knife, all of which she had cleaned and dried. Her "battle clothes" might never come clean; she placed them in a corner until she could think what to do with them. Lily brushed her hair into a clasp made of mithril, then reluctantly placed a thin circlet of mithril on her head. _Legolas will be pleased, I suppose, _she thought, _But Aragorn will tease me forever about bringing jewelry to a battle. _Her betrothal jewel hung at her neck. She was ready. After filling a bowl with athelas and water, she picked up her healer's kit and let hang by its straps from her shoulder, looked back at the room to see that it was tidy, and left to find the Healing Place at Helm's Deep.

Chapter 8

Lily walked down to the caves and found Eowyn, or so she supposed, trying to stop a bleeding wound in one of her countrymen, and not doing too bad a job. Despite the small gasp that ran the length of the cave when Lily walked in, holding a bowl of athelas in steaming water, Eowyn was concentrating on her work. She had blood on her dress and her hair was coming loose; she kept trying to toss it back. Lily quietly placed the bowl of athelas and water on a shelf near the entrance and quickly prepared another that she placed at the far end of the room. Both the wounded and those who tended them drew deep breaths and seemed to relax while gazing with wonder on the tall Elf-maiden who smiled and looked with concern upon the suffering.

Eowyn took a breath of the soothing herbs that suffused the air and looked up to find Lily standing at the end of the bed.

"Who are you?" Eowyn asked.

"I am Lady Elanor of Lórien, a friend of Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Northern Realm and of Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir of Gondor. I am the granddaughter of the Lady of the Golden Wood, the land called Lothlórien." Lily disliked announcing all her titles and connections, but people did grow hopeful as they heard her, or at least take notice. "Legolas suggested that you were overburdened with those fallen in battle, a situation that would test anyone's skill. I have been trained as a healer; my mother was a great healer; and my grandmother is recognized as the greatest healer among the Elves. You are Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan?"

"Yes."

"I have some herbs that may help stop that bleeding." Lily pulled a mortar and pestle from her kit and a small handful of Celebrian's herb, and began grinding it.

"I can do that, my lady."

"I know you can, but give your hands and fingers a bit of a rest. I know you must have cleaned the wound first, but these types of wounds get so aggravated even though one tries to help. Young lady, what is your name?" she said to a girl of 15 or so standing at the end of the bed.

"Mara, my lady," the girl said.

Lily held out some athelas and a bowl from her kit. "Please use this herb to wash your hands, then fill this bowl half full of water."

"Yes, my lady." There was a trickling fall of water in the corner of the cave, much like that in Eowyn's room. Lily began grinding the herb again, and the girl brought back the bowl.

"Thank you, Mara," Lily said. "Now, Lady Eowyn, take these cloths and—here, let me put the herb in the water—put them in the water and wring them almost dry—press them gently around the wound, holding them for a minute. Then put the cloths on the bed somewhere, in a place where they won't get the patient wet, and they can be used for him later, at need. Then put the rest of the herb in the wound."

"All right," Eowyn said and began following instructions.

"And if you can tell me where some large rags and a bucket can be used to clean the floor, I can get to work on keeping it clean."

"Oh, no, my lady," Mara said. "I can do that. You should be helping the wounded."

Eowyn looked up. "This water is warm. Have our enemies done something to it?"

"No, that was me. This cold water is delicious for drinking, but it can be a shock to the wounded."

Eowyn studied Lily briefly. She didn't look dangerous or evil. And the herb was working to staunch the wounded man's blood. "I agree; you should be helping the wounded. Mara, ask Laralal to help you with the floor."

"Yes, my lady."

Lily smiled, and spoke to Mara. "When you get enough water in the bucket, I'll put some athelas herb in it and we'll heat it a bit. That will make the work go faster and better."

Mara returned the smile. "Yes, my lady."

"Which of your patients needs help soonest?" Lily asked Eowyn.

"I'm almost finished here; I'll show you."

"Thank you. Here's a bandage you can place over the wound to keep it clean and keep the herb well inside, where it can work."

"Very well, my lady," Eowyn asked, reaching for the bandage.

Lily lowered her voice. "I hope you'll call me Lily. All my friends do."

"I'd be happy to. Call me Eowyn. I look a mess, but—"

"You're the king's sister-daughter. I know."

They walked over to a group of three men who were wounded and apparently in pain. Lily got more athelas water and it eased them a little, then she and Eowyn began evaluating their wounds.

"How turns the tide of battle?" Eowyn asked Lily.

"Not well. But it will be better in the morning."

"You know this?"

"Sometimes I see things. Often vaguely—it's a mixed gift. Has Mithrandir gone away, but promised to return with more of the warriors of Rohan?"

"Mithrandir?"

"Gandalf."

"Yes. Have you been talking to Aragorn? Gandalf left days ago."

"I think he will arrive in the morning. With your brother."

"Eomer?"

"Is that his name? He has a noble bearing, as well as being a great warrior." Lily's patient groaned. "I believe this man was hit on the head. His helmet is smashed on one side."

And so things went for hours. A few patients died and were placed in a cold part of the caves, but most were well cared for by Lily and Eowyn, who learned much from the Elf princess. When things were not busy, Lily sent Eowyn up to their room to wash and change her dress and borrow a long apron from Lily's pack. Sometimes at Lily's suggestion, Eowyn enlisted the women of Rohan to treat minor wounds under supervision, or to keep the floors and linens clean and the fires burning. Women from the kitchen brought a cauldron of porridge suitable for the wounded, and bowls and spoons; they seemed dazzled by the beautiful Elf-maiden, the White Lady of Rohan, and the clean, organized Place of Healing with several patients almost ready to return to battle.

"Most skilled and blessed of ladies," one of them said, "the warriors of Rohan will owe you their lives."

A familiar voice called behind them. "Some of us managed to get on without healers!"

Aragorn and Legolas came walking in—but they had obviously stopped to clean up and change clothes before coming.

"And none too wisely, Lord Aragorn," Lily said. "Is that your shoulder or a skinned deer's hindquarters? I think you'd better let me look at it."

"And we came to share your dinner and tell you all the news," Aragorn said.

Legolas went to Lily and kissed her hand. "I told you I'd try to come."

"Thank you," she said, restraining herself from throwing her arms around his neck.

"This food is for the sick and wounded. If there is enough, then we may have some," Eowyn said. "Come, women and daughters of Rohan, and get bowls of porridge for your men here, if they have wakened, and for yourselves."

Lily and Eowyn drew the two friends away from the cauldron so the women would not be timid. Lily brought her healing kit to Aragorn and ordered him to sit down. "And you both would need the healers, or some pallbearers, had I not been there with my bow," she said. "I want it remembered that I fought alongside Men and Elves as much as any warrior in the battle."

"So Legolas tells me," Aragorn said, "before he almost choked you to death by carrying you around the battle by the back of your armor. I can see a bruised half-circle right here," he said, lightly touching her collarbone.

"Oh, Lily! I'm sorry," Legolas said.

"You saved me from falling down the Deeping Wall after Haldir," Lily said, watching Aragorn wince as she pulled up his shirt so he could pull out his arm and she could see his shoulder. "I didn't thank you for it at the time, but if I don't feel the bruise even now, I don't think it's going to bother me much in the future."

"I'm sorry about Haldir," Aragorn said as Lily cleaned his would.

"I tried to save him," Lily said, and against her wishes a tear fell into Aragorn's open hand.

"Ah! a precious jewel," he said. "Don't they say that an Elf-maiden's tears are as precious as mithril?"

"I have enough mithril and enough tears," Lily said.

"I'm sorry, but who is Haldir?" Eowyn said.

"My brother. Most dear to me." Lily said.

"I'm sorry," Eowyn said. "I treasure my own brother greatly."

"Eomer."

"Yes. I hope to see him soon," she said to Legolas.

"So do we," the Elf replied.

"Are you injured, Legolas?" Eowyn asked.

"No, thank you, dear lady. I have the blessing of Lady Elanor to keep me whole."

"If I could do that, the armies of all free peoples of the West would never feel a hurt," Lily said. "I don't feel any power over you, Legolas."

"Then you haven't been paying attention," he said. Lily looked down and blushed.

"Wait—I thought Lily must be the woman you spoke of," Eowyn said. "The one who gave you the jewel, Lord Aragorn. Lily wears one just like it."

"Not exactly like it, Lady Eowyn," Aragorn said.

"Lily's sister, Lady Arwen of Rivendell, gave Aragorn the jewel," Legolas explained. "When Lily finds the Elf she wants to marry, she will give him her betrothal jewel. The ways of Elves must seem strange to you, Lady Eowyn."

"Not when someone explains them. Thank you, Legolas," Eowyn said quietly. "Did someone say the Deeping Wall was breached?"

"I told you the battle went ill," Lily said.

"Saruman devised some way to make it fall, and many lives and bodies of the dead with it. Haldir lies beneath the stones of the wall, and Lily would be there with him if Legolas had not pulled her from the brink of death," Aragorn said.

"Is my uncle all right? Theoden King is unhurt?" Eowyn asked.

"He suffered a wound, but would not burden you with the task of healing him. I am something of a healer, myself, and he is well," Aragorn said.

"Thank you, Aragorn. I see there is some porridge left, although you may not like it," Eowyn said. "It is meant to lack flavor, but it is full of strength, should you wish to eat."

"We are grateful at this point for any food, my lady," Aragorn said.

Legolas spoke quietly to Lily. "Have you any lembas? Rohan may never be known for its cooking." Eowyn went and got two bowls of porridge, and then two more. "I have lembas in my pack in my room, but none here," Lily answered Legolas. She finished dressing Aragorn's shoulder.

"Thank you, Lily." Aragorn turned to Legolas. "I'm afraid Lily will be famous as a warrior and healer before she is applauded as a cook."

Lily smiled. "Ah, but I think I can add some flavor," she said and, after tasting the stew, rummaged through her kit. "Here, sprinkle a little of this on your stew and taste it."

Eowyn did so, and liked what she tasted. Aragorn and Legolas did the same.

"This is better. Is that an herb?" Aragorn said.

"I think it's a cooking spice; I've found no healing properties in it, but it's supposed to be quite rare and expensive," Lily said. "Haldir" (she cleared her throat), "Haldir brought it back from a trip to the far South. He was thoughtful in that way."

"What's it called?" Eowyn said.

"I don't know."

Legolas laughed. "So you keep it in your healing kit?"

Lily blushed. "Well, Aragorn is right; I don't cook much, and I keep hoping it will help heal someone. In desperate need, I would try it."

"I'm sure it would if mixed with other herbs," Aragorn said seriously. "Like athelas or Celebrian's herb."

"He's so clever, don't you think?" Lily said to the others. She rose and gathered their bowls and spoons. "I'll do the washing up." Lily got a large basin and filled it with athelas and warm water, and began washing the bowls and spoons for all the people in the cave. Aragorn and Legolas, after watching her for a moment while chatting with Eowyn, stood and went to Lily. "We should return to the battle," Legolas said. "There wasn't much happening earlier, but I feel uneasy about the chance of an unwelcome surprise in the middle of the night."

"That does sound like something those awful creatures would do," Lily said. She smiled. "Blessings upon you both. Be safe. Thank you for coming. I'd give you my hand, but as you see, it's working."

"Then I shall have to kiss your cheek," Legolas said, and bent over the dish basin to do so.

"Well," said Aragorn. "There's a sight I never thought to see."

"And what might that be?" Lily said. "Perhaps you have not been paying attention."

Aragorn smiled. "Come, Legolas; we must have a talk over the bodies of the enemy."

They bowed to Lily, then bowed to Eowyn and turned to go. Legolas turned back. "Try to get some rest, Lady Elanor."

"My heart will not rest, but seeing you two has lightened it for a while."

The two warriors bowed low and left for higher reaches in the fortress. Lily looked around, but Eowyn wasn't there—she had gone to the other cave check the healthy women and children and then to rest, at Aragorn's suggestion. Lily finished with the dishes, handing them to Mara to dry, and then sent the girl to sleep. She checked the patients with serious wounds, trying not to disturb their sleep. Then she refreshed the bowls of athelas water and, as the fragrant, calming steam filled the room, she folded up her apron for a cushion, sat to guard the doorway, sword drawn, and entered a waking dream in which Haldir's life and loving care for her was a bittersweet memory.

Chapter 9

A clatter of armor and the loud voices of men drew Lily completely back to the world and she leaped up, her sword in hand, in the opening of the cave. The men, who were helping a fellow who was holding his hand, stopped at the sight of the Elf Princess, tall, dressed in white, fully armed, and glowing like the early dawn as it made its way into the cave from high windows. "Who goes?" she asked. "Who disturbs the rest of those wounded in the service of Theoden King?"

"My lady," a noble horselord said, bowing, "We come with one Demnet who is wounded and needs your care. We apologize, but victory and miracles have loosed our tongues."

"Miracles?" Lily asked as she sheathed her sword and bent to shake out her apron and put it on.

"The King rode out at dawn with Lord Aragorn and all those who could fight on horseback, and from the east came Lord Eomer and his men—and Gandalf the White! They slew the filth of Saruman and drove the rest into a forest that must have grown overnight, and none that entered came out of that forest. We are victorious!"

Eowyn came out of the other cave. "And none were wounded but Demnet? Theoden King, and Eomer, and Aragorn are unscathed?"

All the men bowed. "Lady Eowyn," the speaker said, "No one was wounded! Even Demnet's wound was not from the enemy, but from falling off his horse."

Lily shushed their laughter. "You bring glad news, indeed, riders of Rohan. And yet others were not so fortunate." She gestured behind her into the cave where the Healing Place was. "Escort the Lady Eowyn to see Theoden King and Lord Eomer, then celebrate and eat or sleep as you will. First Eowyn can show you where your wives and children and other kin sleep. Wake them gently and help them quietly."

"Lady Elanor, my place is with you," Lady Eowyn said.

"Thank you, Lady Eowyn, but you need to send any others who do not yet know they are wounded to this Place of Healing. After victory and miracles, a few need bandages. Attend upon your liege, for he may have some task for you. Come back after you have rested, or do not—I will tend Demnet and check on our patients, and come up soon to rest in the chamber we now share."

"Very well, my friend and sister."

"Come, Demnet, for I should look at that hand."

As Lily helped Demnet to a seat where he could rest his arm on a table, she could hear Eowyn explaining to the men who accompanied her that Lily was "Lady Elanor of Lórien, granddaughter of the Lady of the Golden Wood, and a great healer."

Lily sighed as she prepared a bowl of athelas water and placed it, steaming and fragrant, beside Demnet. The comforting fragrance smoothed much of the pain from his face, and Lily began to clean the wound. "This is nothing you'd get from falling off a horse, Lord Demnet. Unfortunately, the ground is littered with weapons of the enemy, some of them poisoned. Even in death their malice touches the brave riders of Rohan."

"Poisoned?"

"We have the means to draw it out." She dipped a clean cloth in the athelas water and crumbled some of Celebrian's herb onto the wet cloth, then rolled it into a ball. "I know it hurts to make a fist, but if you could grasp this in the palm of your hand and make a fist around it—"

Demnet took the ball of herbs with his good hand, placed it over the wound in the other hand, and squeezed.

"Not quite so strongly, sir; it has no greater virtue just because you endure greater pain." Lily gently turned over his hand and began washing away the dirt and blood.

"You are from Lórien?"

"I am."

"I've always loved stories of the Elves, since I was a boy."

"I hope you were told true stories, although the ways of the Elves seem strange at first. Were you riding with Eomer?"

"Yes. Things have changed much since we left Edoras. I hear Gandalf helped Theoden King to reclaim his throne from hidden influences, and that Theoden King is once again a wise king, planning for his men and striking at the enemy. So we are victorious."

"I have not met Theoden King, nor seen the change in him, but that is also what I have heard. What a great blessing to the people of Rohan, especially when you were so overmatched in this terrible battle." Lily wondered if Aragorn would ever get the credit he had earned in fighting for Rohan. "Let's look at that wound now."

Demnet opened his hand and gasped when he saw the ball of white cloth had turned completely black. "Oh, no," he said.

"This looks terrible but is really a good sign," Lily reassured him. "Let's repeat the process in case there's still poison inside." She prepared another ball of cloth and herbs to draw the poison and Demnet squeezed it as before.

"If you are weary, Demnet, after I bandage your hand you may rest here for a while. Your fellow warriors may make light of a wound received by falling from a horse, but had you waited another hour, the poison might have spread past drawing out."

"And had I not been brought to a healer of the Elf-maidens who knew what to do, I might have died anyway."

"Oh, Lord Aragorn or Lady Eowyn could have treated you. It is my honor to serve this cause."

Demnet leaned back in his chair. "That was quite a greeting you gave us—you fairly burned our eyes with the brightness of an Elf-queen, filling the door to the cave with light and speaking with such a voice as I cannot describe, your sword blazing."

"I have been concerned that it would fall to me to defend the wounded. You might not be so impressed had you been a party of Uruk-hai, come to continue a black victory begun upstairs."

"Not so impressed? Not so alive. I don't doubt that you could take many enemies with you, in defense of the weak. Who dares say the maidens of the Elves are defenseless? And there is a mighty warrior of the Elves who fights beside Lord Aragorn—"

"That would be Prince Legolas, who is probably the finest archer in Middle Earth."

"—and a fine swordsman as well. They say a large company of Elves was sent to stand with bow and arrow on the parapet of the Deeping Wall, and may have turned the tide of battle, although they now lie beneath the Deeping Wall, having given their lives for the people of Rohan."

Lily looked down at the table. "That is true. That I saw."

"I'm sorry, Lady Elanor. Many were your kinsmen?"

"Yes."

"A few say there was an Elf-maiden, dressed in armor like an Elf, who fought bravely and exceptionally well until her brother discovered her and sent her away from the fighting."

"Is that what they say? How interesting. I am the only Elf-maiden here that I know of. Now, let me see your hand."

Demnet opened his hand. "Were you that Elf-maiden?"

"This cloth has only a little poison on it. I believe you will be entirely well after some food and rest." Lily began to wash his palm.

"Were you—?"

"I try not to give advice to the injured who only did what they thought in a brief moment, but if you fall again, don't put out your arm to catch you by landing on the palm of your hand. It's fortunate that you did not break your arm." Lily began to wrap the hand with a bandage. "Better to roll and land on your shoulder, in most cases."

"I'm a bard as well as a warrior, Lady Elanor. If I can't find someone to tell me about the warrior of the Elf-maidens, I'll have to make up the story."

"I expect it will be quite vague as to facts, but I'm sure I look forward to hearing songs and stories while I am with the Rohirrim." Lily stood up and so did Demnet. "Keep that dry, if you can—if a clean glove will fit over the bandage, I suggest you wear one. And should anything aggravate the injury, Lord Aragorn, or Lady Eowyn, and of course I can take a look at it."

Demnet bowed. "Thank you, my lady."

"Healing and peace to you."

Demnet left, casting a curious glance at Lily, and Lily cleaned up the table where she had been working. She visited each patient and checked his hurt, sometimes cleaning and rebandaging the wound and spreading the news of victory to cheer all. A mighty clattering and the sound of men talking and water splashing could be heard through all the windows and doors, and Lily reassured many that no new battle had begun—they heard the sound of cleaning up. Not long after she sent a woman to the kitchens to remind them of the need for food for the wounded, Legolas came in smiling. He bowed. "Lady Elanor of Lórien, you have been invited by the king to a victory feast, and you have some hours to rest and make ready."

"Thank you, Legolas, but someone needs to watch the wounded."

An old woman walked over. "Dear lady of the Elves, you have had little rest and less food since you came, and your medicine has been a balm for all. We can take care of these men now. One doesn't refuse an invitation from a king."

"Thank you, Mother; your words remind me of the teachings of courtesy I learned long ago. But you must promise to send for me should anything go amiss or be beyond even the great blessings and skill you possess."

"We will, dear."

Lily smiled at the occupants of the beds and their companions sitting by them in the long cave. "You are in good hands. It has been my honor to serve the people of Rohan. I hope such service is never needed again, but if it is, I will try to come."

Those who could spoke or waved goodbye, and Lily gathered her bowls and packed her medicine kit. With eyes full of tears, she took Legolas' arm and left the cave.

"No crying, now," Legolas said. "There's enough dirt on the floor of this passage that elanor flowers might take root."

"I believe they will be all right. The wounded, I mean."

"They've had the best healer in Middle Earth. But now you need healing, with food and rest."

"Is there any food that you have enjoyed, Legolas? If not, I will be satisfied with lembas."

"I have eaten stew, which the cooks have made in abundance. Here, before we climb these stairs, let us ask in the kitchen if any remains."

Legolas found Lily a seat at a small table and asked a cook if she might have a bowl of stew. Legolas brought it to her, with a spoon and a cup of water. "I'm afraid the stew is cold," he said. "They are too busy preparing a feast for this evening to re-warm it."

"You forget that I can warm it," Lily said, and placed her hands around the bowl until the stew bubbled slightly. "Would you care to share this?"

"No; I had some earlier. Thank you."

Lily turned so her back was to the women working in the kitchen and began to eat. "This is better than what they feed the wounded. I shall have to speak to Eowyn."

"Did you rest at all?"

"My body is rested but my mind is not. You know, one keeps going."

"Yes. I don't know what you already know, Lily. Have you seen in a vision what happened at Parth Galen? Do you have questions?"

"I've seen Boromir's death—poor man, overcome by the greed his father planted in his heart—and Merry and Pippin taken by the Uruk-hai. And I have guessed from seeing them trying to find their way that Frodo and Sam crossed the river. May a fair star shine on their journey! Galadriel sent the Eagles for Mithrandir when he was near death at the top of the mountain, so we talked while he healed and I tried to see where all the Fellowship were and what they were doing. Why were you and Aragorn and Gimli running near Rohan? That was the only vision I had of you; I found that vexing."

"We were trying to save Merry and Pippin from the orcs. They saved themselves pretty well without us, and Mithrandir says they are with Treebeard—that's what they call him—working to bring down Isengard. Those merry little Hobbits will be sober Hobbits of great experience when they return to the Shire after all this."

"Just so they do return to the Shire. And I don't think Pippin or Sam will ever cease to make me laugh, unless their experiences become terrible indeed. You, Legolas, are a warrior who has seen much to sober you, but you can be as lighthearted as Pippin when the times allow."

"And you, Lady, mourn and work to heal the most dreadful wounds, and yet I long to hear your sweet songs and laughter."

"Mithrandir wanted me to sing for him many times while he gained his strength. How surprised you must have been to meet him—in Fangorn, I presume."

"We thought he might be Saruman. You can imagine our joy when we discovered Mithrandir, alive and now the head of his order. But he would take no time to tell us how this miracle was brought about. You must tell Aragorn and Gimli and myself all the details at dinner."

"As you wish, my lord, but I think it is Mithrandir's story to tell and not mine. Right now I think I will find a basin, take it to my room, and see if I can soak the blood out of my clothes and Eowyn's. Have you anything stained or torn that I can help with?"

"Lily! I would not have you doing the work of a washerwoman or a seamstress for me."

"Very well. But you know that almost everyone in Lórien takes a turn at most everything. I've done my share of laundry and sewed many seams and rips."

"But every warrior of the Elves must care for his own things in camp." Legolas stood and gestured to a woman to come and get Lily's dishes. Lily wondered how much housework he had done with adoring younger sisters who wished to please him.

They bowed and thanked the cook. Lily went to get the largest basin she could find, moving without a sound through the cave where the wounded slept, and she and Legolas began to climb the stairs.

"May I carry that for you, Lily? I may want to borrow it when you are through with it."

"Thank you, if you would."

They passed many soldiers, asleep where weariness finally overtook them, and so talked little. When there were fewer sleeping men about, Lily spoke. "Demnet was right. There are no living Elves. All fell to the destruction of Saruman and his soldiers."

"They fought bravely and well before they were lost. And yet Galadriel and Elrond will hear many laments from among our people and will feel a great loss in their hearts. They will know of this by now. You and I are the only Elves who survived the Battle of Helm's Deep."

"And I would not have survived, Legolas, had you not pulled me away from Haldir. I wonder who else I knew among the slain? Will they burn the Elves as they burned Saruman's creatures or made a mound surrounded by spears, as for the men of Rohan in Fangorn Forest?"

"They would have to move the Deeping Wall's large stones. Mithrandir said there is no time—that war is upon us and we must hasten to Edoras and to Gondor."

"What of the evil in Isengard?"

"He rides tomorrow to discover the state of Isengard and the mind of Saruman."

"Ah. I would like to go with him. Mithrandir is the only Wizard I know, and it might be prudent to know something of others. Well, here is my chamber. Will you come later to walk with me to the dining hall? I do not know my way."

"Of course I will," Legolas replied, surprised.

"I haven't told you, Legolas, how happy I am that you are not hurt. I also appreciate your care to see that Aragorn is well. Both mean more to me than I can find the words for at this moment."

"Oh, Lily," Legolas said, placing the basin on the ground and pulling her into his arms. "As for the latter, the fate of Middle Earth rests on Aragorn's life. And the former—as much as my health means to me, I can only say that I am well pleased that it means so much to you. And you have that bruise at the base of your neck as evidence that I care for you, in my way."

A clatter was heard around the corner and they knew someone was coming. Lily quickly gave Legolas a kiss on his cheek, picked up the basin, and slipped into her room. Eowyn lay sleeping on one of the beds but stirred when Lily came into the room.

"Who? Oh, Lily—it's you."

"At last I will lie down on the bed that I have not seen for years, or so I'd think if I did not know better to judge our work a matter of days." Lily moved the painted bowl from under the trickle of water and set the basin under the floor beneath. "I thought I'd try to wash the blood out of some of these clothes. Shall I add your dress and apron to the mix?"

"Yes, thank you, although I haven't forgotten that the apron is yours. But you must promise to let them soak while we sleep a while. I could ask a washerwoman to do this work."

"I have my own methods. And the washerwomen may be tending their husbands and sons, or mourning them. Battle makes all stations equal. Here, you look cold. Do you want this coverlet at the end of the bed?"

"Yes. I am cold." Lily pulled the woven coverlet up over Eowyn's shoulders, then removed her apron and put it with the pile of clothes to be washed. Her dress had been splashed by scrub water and a few mysterious stains, so she tossed it on the pile and wrapped her own coverlet around her, as her underdress was not warm. Eowyn had gone back to sleep. With her long, golden hair and pale eyes, Lily easily forgot that Eowyn was not an Elf-maiden, and needed sleep and food in greater quantity than Lily did. Eowyn had deprived herself and shown admirable stamina as they worked with the wounded.

Still waiting for the basin to fill to the proper level, Lily, chose a dress from her pack for that evening, and realized she was still wearing the circlet of mithril that she had worn to appear the Elf-queen. She packed it and the mithril clasp holding back her hair with her other jewelry and brushed out her blue-black cape of hair. Then she replaced the painted bowl and moved the basin out from the wall so the overflow from the bowl could reach the drain. Using her hands to give warmth to a rather great amount of water reminded her how tired she was, but she only needed a medium warmth, not a boiling cauldron. She mixed two handfuls of athelas with the water, placed the clothes in the basin, and stirred it with her hand. Thinking, _That will be sufficient, _she lay down, arranged her coverlet, and went fell into an Elvish sleep.

Chapter 10

Lily woke and could tell from the light in the high windows that it was mid-afternoon. She found a dress made of sacking, placed her coverlet over Eowyn, whom she could tell was still cold, and carefully lifted each piece of clothing from her laundry basin. Some spots required an extra scrub with a bit of athelas; other than that, all the blood and other stains were apparently gone, even from her battle clothes. She piled the wet clothes by the drain and carefully emptied the basin into the drain. She moved the painted bowl, filled the basin a little so she could swirl the water and rinse the basin, then filled it as before and placed the clothes back in with a generous sprinkle of athelas. She pulled her hair back with a cloth band, girded her swordbelt around her waist, took up her medical kit, and quietly left the room.

As she came close to the Place of Healing, she saw a tall man whom she had seen in vision, still in armor and wearing his sword, his long, blond hair and mustache emphasizing the character of his face.

"Excuse me, my lord," Lily said. "Are you not Eomer, Lady Eowyn's brother?"

He looked confused at the combination of Elvish sword and sacking dress. "And you are?"

"Forgive me, sir," she said, bowing a little. "I am Elanor of Lórien and I've seen you in vision, a valiant warrior. I've come to check the wounded. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm looking for my sister." He studied her more carefully, then said, "You're Lily! Eowyn and others have spoken of you."

"So my friends call me, sir. Your sister is well, but sleeps after long and difficult work, in a chamber we share. Your presence will do her more good than any healer, as she holds no man but Theoden King in greater esteem, but she does need to sleep yet a while. Perhaps you would take the time to say hello to the men who fought and were wounded before you and your Rohirrim arrived, even so swiftly as your horses flew across the miles. They also consider you their esteemed leader and the greatest of warriors."

"And who do you esteem, Elf-maiden?"

"My brother Haldir, but alas! he sleeps beneath the Deeping Wall with so many of my kinsmen." She paused. "Among living men, Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir of Gondor, to whom my sister is betrothed, and he is a brother to me. Among Elves, Prince Legolas of the Northern Realm. My father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and my grandfather, Celeborn of Lórien. And the great Wizard, Mithrandir."

"I know them all, except your honored father and grandfather, and would agree, but is there not a place in your admiration for a warrior of Rohan?"

"If you refer to yourself, Lord Eomer, I have seen a few moments of a vision, and otherwise heard your qualities praised by the Lady Eowyn. For her sake I would list you with the others. Shall we see to those who are wounded?"

"All right." They walked toward the door. "Lady Elanor, I have seen few healers who carry swords. Do you know how to use it?"

"I do. Celebrian, as my sword is named, did much work until the Deeping Wall fell and Legolas suggested that healers were needed more than Elf-maidens with swords and bows."

He laughed. "And for good reason. A noble Elf-maiden should not go to battle."

"Should she not? I have saved many lives today, by violence and by healing, and there are fewer Uruk-hai in Middle Earth today than there were yesterday. Is it not an Elf-maiden's task to defend her brothers and all Men of the West? Would you rather have me at your back or some foul creature with a knife?"

"You, of course, my lady. But I begin to think you've had this argument before, and I am destined to lose."

"Perhaps."

Eomer sighed. "Indeed, my lady, we have not won the war yet. I fear this was a small battle, terrible as it was."

"Your foresight in this matter serves you, my lord." Lily swept into the cave with a smile. Seeing that most of the patients and their companions were awake, she said, "We have a visitor."

Eomer stepped into the room and a cheer went up. As Lily started to check one row of patients, Eomer talked with each person on the other row, lowering his voice or smiling and laughing as the patient's condition allowed. _He will make a fine King of Rohan, _Lily thought, and then wondered why. After all, Theoden was King of Rohan.

After Lily and Eomer had seen each person, they walked up to Eowyn and Lily's chamber, and Lily entered first to waken Eowyn and allow her to dress, but Eowyn was awake, dressed, and staring at the basin of wet clothes.

"I'll take care of that later," Lily said, happy to see the water was clear. "Your brother is here to see you." Eowyn smiled and turned to greet Eomer as Lily opened the door and slipped out after Eomer had entered. She stood on a bench that had been placed on a broad stair and leaned out a window to see the destruction of the Deeping Wall. Her mind traveled in vision to a green field covered with the bodies of the dead. It was the Pellenor, before the gate of Minas Tirith, and she had ridden across it many times in more peaceful days. But now she saw Men of Gondor and Rohan fighting the orcs and foul creatures of Sauron, the Dark Lord. It was worse than Helm's Deep.

"Excuse me, Miss, but aren't you afraid of falling down there? You're a bit close to the edge."

Lily turned. "Gimli! I haven't seen you for ages. Sit down and tell me your news. Your axe must be able to tell as many tales as you can."

Gimli sat down. "Well, first I must tell you how sorry I am about Haldir. He improved greatly upon acquaintance and was a fine warrior, and I'm sorry I won't know him better."

Lily smiled at the backhanded compliment. "Thank you, Gimli."

"If I'd been there, this wouldn't have happened. I was up to my neck in orcs and rubble."

"Thank you. But I was there and still it happened. Perhaps if it had been you—"

Gimli patted her hand. "Now, lass, you can't expect yourself to take on one of those great, hulking Uruk-hai creatures."

"But she slew two or three anyway," Aragorn said, sitting by Gimli. "Hello, Lily. Where in Middle Earth does a princess of the Elves find such a gown?"

"In a closet. I was looking for something to wear for a few minutes while I checked the people in the Place of Healing. Then I ran into Eomer and now he and Eowyn are talking in the chamber that Eowyn and I share. So I'm waiting for time to get ready for this evening."

Aragorn smiled. "Perhaps you should wear that. I think your sword sets it to your advantage."

"I'd throw a rock at you, Lord Aragorn, if I didn't know how many you'd dodged lately. How's your shoulder?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Is Mithrandir all right? I haven't seen him since he got here."

"You'll see him tonight. Right now I think he's pondering what to do about Saruman."

"I gave Legolas all my arrows and he brought none back," Lily said, "But Mithrandir has me and my sword if he wants to do something about Saruman."

"He's got my axe," Gimli added.

"I think he and Theoden King are planning to send everyone back to Edoras in the morning, except a few who'll ride to Isengard and see what happens. Will the wounded be able to go home, Lily?"

"Some will need to be pulled on pallets behind horses, but many can walk or ride, slowly, with some rest at intervals."

Gimli shook his head. "They owe you their lives, my lady."

"Eowyn was working hard and doing well. She knows much of healing ways."

Aragorn stood. "And now knows much more."

Lily looked at the sky. "I should go and ask Eomer to leave. Speaking of knowledge, if either of you sees athelas or Celebrian's herb along the way as you ride, I'm going to run out if we get into too many more battles. I would much appreciate the chance to restock."

"Aye, lass. You look rather better with healing herbs in your hand than a sword."

"I hope I have fair hands for both, Gimli."

"You're setting the wrong example for the ladies."

"Nonsense, Aragorn. As Eowyn says, 'Those who have no swords can still die upon them.'"

Lily parted with the companions at the top of the stair and knocked on the door of her room. Eomer opened it.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I have much to do that can only be done here, and without visitors."

"Of course. Forgive me."

"I will not, for you are a loving brother and sister who have longed for each other's company in this dangerous time, and there is nothing to forgive in that. Shall we see you at the king's table this evening?"

"Certainly, my lady." Eomer took his leave and Lily closed the door. She went to the basin and began to squeeze water from the clothes and lay them aside.

"You must be so happy to see him well, Eowyn," Lily said, thinking that she would give all to see Haldir in the same condition.

"I am—although he seems more interested in you at the moment."

"I doubt he has seen many Elf-maidens before. I'm just a novelty."

"No, Lily—he thinks you're beautiful and full of life and, well, I don't remember everything he said, but I'm beginning to think we might someday be real sisters!"

Lily was alarmed. "Eowyn, sweet sister, I cannot marry a Man. I think Lord Eomer a great Man, a fine leader, and someday he will be King of Rohan and the Woman he chooses as his bride will be greatly blessed. But my sister, Arwen, is betrothed to a Man—Aragorn—and so will give up the Elves' gift of immortality. And even though Aragorn is the best of Men, with a high destiny, my father Elrond still tries to convince Arwen not to throw away her life. If I married anyone but an Elf, he wouldn't be able to bear it. I think my father doesn't approve of me much, but still he would think himself a failure as a father. Perhaps because he cannot see me without seeing my mother, who is gone away on the ships, and he thinks me responsible for my mother's absence from his side. Still, he fears to lose his daughters to mortal Men. I will marry an Elf or no one at all. This is the smallest thing I can do for my father, and indeed I have met no Man I would marry."

"Aragorn said his betrothed had left Middle Earth with her people," Eowyn said.

"I think I would know that if it were true. Perhaps he misunderstood something Lord Elrond said to him in a dream of the night." Lily felt irritated; she would have to set Aragorn straight before Eowyn began to build her hopes too high. If it wasn't too late.

A flash of vision came into her mind, of the Houses of Healing in Gondor. There stood a couple looking to the east, Eowyn and—yes, it was Faramir. Dear Faramir.

"Lily?"

"Eowyn. There is someone for you; I know it. But not Aragorn."

Lily got some Elvish rope from her pack and strung it across the room, fastening it to torch holders.

"Won't that burn?"

"Not unless I need it too."

"Well—I guess it's easy to claim you've seen that all will be well, when you don't have to supply the details."

"I don't tell people their futures. They end up seeing everything through that one idea and forget their other duties. I'm sorry, Eowyn; please remain my friend and sister. I don't have many."

Eowyn smiled. "Nor do I. I'm sorry. I'll speak to Eomer." She began to help Lily drape the wet clothes over the rope.

"No, don't. If he wants me to know his feelings, I can tell him gently what he needs to hear." _But I will talk to Aragorn, _she thought. _He should know better than to lead Eowyn on._

They finished with the wet clothes and began to dress for the king's feast. Eowyn dressed in white and brushed her hair until it shone. Lily had chosen a dress of royal blue and wore a thin circlet of mithril with a small blue stone on her brow. She looked in the glass and noticed the bruise that her armor had pressed into her collarbone when Legolas pulled her away from the Deeping Wall. It seemed so long ago. But if the bruise showed, Aragorn would tease and Legolas would apologize all night. She went to her pack and chose a thin mithril necklace with a row of blue stones and put it on. It covered the bruise, and went well with her betrothal jewel, but she didn't like to wear too much jewelry. She took the circlet off her hair and brushed and braided the front part into a small braid that hung down in back, put on her sword belt, and she was ready.

"Lily, you look beautiful," Eowyn said.

"So do you," Lily said with a smile. "And I have a gift for you." She pulled from her pack a necklace of pearls, one that Elladan and Ellrohir had brought her from the sea. "Please wear these tonight, and keep them as a token of our friendship."

"Oh, no—they must be precious to you."

"They are. They are, therefore, a more precious gift."

Eowyn let Lily fasten the pearls around her neck. "They look wonderful, Eowyn," Lily said. "They were never quite the best length for me."

Eowyn smiled. "Thank you. I must tell you, though, that wearing one's sword to dine with the king, unless danger is at hand, is not usually done in Rohan."

"Most of the Men think this is just a large piece of jewelry when I wear it," Lily said. "And danger is still at hand, worse danger than we faced at Helm's Deep."

Someone knocked at the door. It was Legolas, in forest green, with a circlet of mithril on his brow. He bowed, "My Lady Elanor," he said. "You are beautiful."

Lily curtsied. "Thank you. So are you." She turned back to Eowyn. "Will you come with us?"

"Eomer will be here soon."

"Shall we stay until he comes?"

"Of course not. I'll see you upstairs."

Lily raised her eyebrows but Eowyn smiled and gestured them to go along. Legolas and Lily began to climb the stairs up to the top of the fortress. There were a few others ahead of and behind them, and before long, Legolas pulled Lily into a hallway that ran perpendicular to the stairs. Lily laughed.

"This isn't the way."

"I can't bear my thoughts alone. Lily, you are so beautiful; you are everything I want—it tortures me."

"I'm not trying to torture you, Legolas. I'm trying to—enchant you, I suppose."

"Well it's working." He kissed her lightly. "If only I could see the future, and you and I together in it."

"I can see the future, but not my own, nor yours. Now that's torture. I don't think we need to worry, my lord. You may go where I may not, I think. But you'll return."

"I will always come back to you." He kissed her again.

"I hope you will."

Legolas held out his arm and led her back to the stairs. At that moment, Eowyn and Eomer caught up with them. "You must not be hungry if you've made such slow progress," Eowyn said.

"We followed a side hallway," Lily said. "Legolas, have you met Lord Eomer of Rohan?"

The men smiled at each other and said they had been introduced that morning, during the battle. They arrived at the banquet hall. Lily saw Mithrandir and hurried to meet him.

"Lady Elanor!" Mithrandir bowed.

"Oh, don't be silly," Lily said, and gave him a great hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"And I to see you, dear child. How lovely you look."

"Thank you. Are you well?"

"Yes. And have you met Theoden King?"

Lily turned to see an older man with blond hair, richly dressed. She curtsied deeply. "I am honored, Theoden King. You led the warriors of Rohan to a great victory here, and your deeds shall be sung amongst all kindreds while Middle Earth endures."

He reached for her hand and raised her to stand beside him. "Thank you, dear—may I call you Lily?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"You know that I had help. I am told that your beloved brother fought valiantly before giving his life for the people of Rohan."

"Yes, sir. His name was Haldir."

"He shall be held in honor, Lily."

"You are kind, Theoden King."

At that moment, women began carrying platters of food into the hall and placing them on the tables. Mithrandir indicated where Lily and Legolas should sit. Aragorn, Eomer, and Eowyn sat to the left of the king and Mithrandir to his right. Soon, with the aid of ale (Mithrandir, Legolas, and Lily asked for water), the talking got louder, men sang and joked, and toasts were made to everything from Rohan to the Elves—Lily smiled and raised her glass in response to a toast to "the healing princess warrior."

"Could we go outside?" She asked Legolas.

"Let's do," he answered, and as they prepared to thank their host, Mithrandir asked them to ride with him to Isengard in the morning.

"Try to dress like Elvish royalty. As you are, of course. I want you to look like you belong together and are come to witness the fate of Saruman on behalf of the Elves."

"We'll do our best," Legolas said, suppressing a laugh. Aragorn laughed outright, although of all the Men at the table, he seemed to be least affected by the ale. Legolas and Lily said "Thank you" and "Good night" to everyone it seemed necessary to speak to, then went out outdoors and down a ramp to the base of tumbled rocks that had been the Deeping Wall. It was in shadow, but they felt no danger from Saruman's forces—the mysterious trees seem to have taken care of any stragglers and the night sky was clear and full of stars.

Legolas stood and gazed at the ruins of wall. Then he turned to Lily. "I know you have something in mind. Would you tell me what it is?"

"I was thinking that now we are both out of arrows."

"No, that's not what you were thinking. Not at all what you were thinking."

"You're right, Legolas. I was thinking of a way to honor those Elves who walk among the Sundering Seas, having perished in the battle here. I'm not sure it will work. But I can't allow our brothers to lie open to the weather and to carrion creatures. Just let me try something." Lily covered her face for a few moments, and when she took her hands away, Legolas noticed tears on her cheeks. She raised her hands, cupping them open to the stars. She closed her eyes and whispered, then called in Elvish, "Haldir, come forth!" She opened her eyes, and as tears continued to spill down her cheeks, a cloud of what could have been mithril dust, or a cloud of distant, hardly visible stars, rose from the broken stones. She turned and gestured, guiding it to firm ground to her left. Legolas took a step back.

Lily turned back to the wall. After closing her eyes once again, she called in Elvish, "My brothers of the Elves, come forth!" A much larger cloud of the sparkling, starry dust poured out of the ruins of the broken wall and to the right, where Lily directed it.

"Lily?" Legolas said quietly.

"Help me, please, Legolas," Lily said. "Lend me your hope and strength."

Legolas stepped up behind her and put his hands lightly on her shoulders. She reached toward the wall, palms out, and began to sing in a language Legolas didn't know. To Legolas' astonishment, the blocks and broken pieces of stone that had been the Deeping Wall quaked, then began to rise and hover in their original places, from the trampled ground to the keep far above the place where the two Elves stood. Staying the pieces with her left hand, Lily gestured with her right hand for the mithril-dust of the Elves to become mortar to the stones. The starry dust cloud flowed gently between the them and the Deeping Wall became solid and strong again. Legolas could see up at the top, below the parapet, the names of all the Elves who fought and died at Helm's Deep engraved in the faintly shining mithril-script of the Elves.

"My Lady Elanor," Legolas said, stepping away from her and gesturing at the shining names and the mortar of the rebuilt wall as it reflected the starlight. "You have given Middle Earth a gift indeed. Our brothers walk among the Sundering Seas and yet will be remembered while this wall stands—and with their names to guard it, perhaps that will be forever."

"While the Men of the West remain true."

"How did you do it? What were you singing? In what language?"

"I don't know; maybe an old Elvish song," Lily said. She drew herself up to full height, the tears still coursing down her starlit face. "I should feel bereft of any power, and yet I feel stronger than I have ever felt. There is more to do."

Lily walked toward the shining dust that represented the memory of Haldir in Middle Earth. As she walked, stones and rocks and sand on the battlefield smoothed and flowed lightly behind her; with gestures she formed them as she wept, creating a stone that rested on and around the mithril-stardust of Haldir. The stone was inscribed in silvery script in the tongues of Elves and Men:

On 3 March 3019 of the Third Age began the Battle of Helm's Deep. At the bidding of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, a company of Elves from Rivendell and Lórien came to fight in alliance with the Men of Theoden King of Rohan. They fought the evil creatures of Saruman. All but two Elves perished when the Deeping Wall fell, but those who perished now strengthen it for all time. Here lies their leader, Haldir, Son of Elrond and Celebrian of Rivendell. Peace to you, my brother, my brothers. —Elanor Tindómiel of Lórien

Lily stood before the stone, Legolas' arm around her, and as they watched, elanor flowers grew from the tears Lily had cried and spread with a blanket of green grass to frame the inscribed slab of stone and form a field of flowers at the base of the Deeping Wall, reminiscent of the grassy mound covered with elanor flowers near the heart of Lórien. They sat silently, reading the names on the wall and looking at the monument in front of them. A breeze fragrant with the flowers brought rest and hope to their hearts.

"Do you know how you did that?" Legolas whispered.

"No. Well, perhaps I do. It took so much from me, and yet I feel that I have been given an increase of—something. I am more than the person I was when I came to Helm's Deep." She laid her head on Legolas' shoulder.

"Perhaps we should go inside so you can rest, Lily. I sense that you are changed, but you are even more yourself than you were before, if you can understand what I mean."

"I understand, Legolas. I want to stay here with you."

"Are you cold?"

"No."

He put his arm around her. "I've never heard you called the morning star."

"It is a name given me when I was born, although no one seems to remember it. Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar, and Elanor Tindómiel, the Morning Star. I don't know why."

"I do," Legolas said, and kissed her forehead. "You are fair as the morning star as it welcomes the sunrise, and your eyes are the dark blue of the sky that deepens to black as it falls below the horizon." They thought their own thoughts for a few moments, then Legolas said, "Do you see? A great many Elvish arrows, clean and strong as when they were made, are scattered among the flowers at the base of the wall."

"Yes—they are for us. They have great virtue and will serve us well in the time to come. I'm glad to use a sword if I must, but I prefer to use my bow, more from a distance. We can divide them between us. And give some to Aragorn, to refill his quiver."

"Yes."

"Oh, Legolas—all this death and all this love—my heart is heavy with the deaths of so many of our kin, and yet it is light with the knowledge that evil can be defeated. But many will suffer before the victory is sure. I don't know what will happen. Frodo and Sam have taken Gollum—Smeagol, that pitiful, murderous creature?"

Legolas nodded.

"He's their guide. And the Ring is a growing burden to Frodo, although he's trying so hard, and I don't think he'd have made it this far without Sam. Dear Sam. But I fear for Lord Faramir—Boromir's younger brother, who is three times the man Boromir was. Their father, Denethor, is strange in some way I can't understand. There's too much happening and I see snatches that don't say anything together. And there's a door in a mountain—I should know what it is, but I don't."

"Must you see everything that happens?"

"Mithrandir asks me if I have seen what is to come. I'm expecting a complete interrogation soon, because I haven't seen him for days. Maybe he already knows everything. He hasn't even asked how I ended up here at Helm's Deep."

"I've wondered that myself."

Lily sat up and turned to face him. "I shall tell that tale to you both, someday." They sat and looked at the Deeping Wall, with its shining reflection of the stars and moonlight, standing beyond its original strength, and the stone inscribed to the memory of the Elves, and the field of star-like flowers. "I'm trying to say something more to you now, Legolas. I must say it, but I fear it, too."

"Fear me? You need not ever fear me, Lily. But perhaps you should wait until you've rested. I couldn't possibly frighten you in the light of the morning. How can you feel fear after what you have just done? I should perhaps fear you, dearest Lily, although fear is not what fills my heart, even though I have witnessed this great power in you."

"I'm not afraid of you Legolas. I'm afraid of—getting it wrong, or—I don't know; but I will not rest until I say this to you. At this time, in this place, when the Elves of Middle Earth, Valinor, and the Sundering Seas seem to hear me, I must say this."

"I will listen to anything you must say, then, Lily."

"I want to tell you—it is my destiny to tell you—Legolas, you have conquered all my power and given me more at the same time. I don't want to be with any Elf or any person but you. I would list all your wonderful qualities, but Mithrandir, Aragorn, Theoden King, and Eomer are going to be out here in about three minutes. Just, please," she reached back and unfastened the chain on which her betrothal jewel hung. "I will endure any tragedy and welcome any joy if you will do me the honor of accepting this. I will love you forever whether or not you take it." She placed the jewel in his hand.

Legolas smiled.

"My Lily. I have known this moment must come since you were a little Elf-girl, insisting on following me around Lórien. When I saw you in Lórien, all grown up, I thought my heart would stop. Already I feel knowledge and wisdom as you have influenced me, and I no longer wish to see myself as young, but as one who leads and serves with you at my side. Although we will be together in joy as well as duty, we can face the trials that come to us with the dominion of our ancient ancestors, if we two are one. I accept this jewel to wear as a promise of all we will accept together." Legolas put on the jewel and kissed Lily's hands. Aragorn's voice came from right beside them.

"What are you doing with my sister, Elf?"

Legolas looked up and then stood so the betrothal jewel was clearly visible. He smiled. "I'm getting a small idea of the happiness I shall give and take when I marry your sister, Lady Elanor Tindómiel of Lórien."

Aragorn took Lily's hand and pulled her into his arms. "Lily!"

She lay her head on his shoulder and let him embrace her. Aragorn looked again at the wall and the monument that he had seen, like a miracle or a vision, as he walked down from the castle keep. "You did this, Lily!" he said, with sudden recognition, and stepped away from her. "How is it possible?"

To their surprise, her laughter echoed from the wall like a cascade of bells. "Many things are possible, Aragorn," she said. "Remember that hope and memory give us strength to do what we must, dear brother, even in the darkest times."

The future king raised the Elf-maiden's hand to his lips, and then they saw and heard Mithrandir, Eomer, and Theoden King hurrying toward them, stepping with awe through the field of grass and elanor flowers that seemed to gleam lightly in the darkness.

Mithrandir said, "Lady Elanor—what have you done? My dear, this will stand so long as there is strength in the West."

"Forgive me, Theoden King," Lily said, stepping away from Aragorn and bowing slightly. "I did that which I must do, or else stand guard forever over the bodies of my kinsmen."

Legolas stepped forward to stand beside her.

Theoden King and Eomer looked with wonder at the restored wall and the monument to the battle and to Haldir. "Dear lady," the king said, "You have eased my mind concerning a proper burial for your kinsmen. There is nothing to forgive; indeed, I thank you. Rohan will forever know the protection of Helm's Deep, because of this—this magic."

"Dear Theoden King—" Lily began, and then a great weariness seemed to overtake her. She looked at those around her with a faint smile. "I believe I must say goodnight, and leave you to see what you will of this gift of the Elves to Rohan."

Theoden bowed. "Rohan is forever in the debt of your kinsman, and you, lady, are always welcome as one with the freedom of Rohan. Many shall be the tales and songs of how the Elves came to Helm's Deep to protect our people, and of the great warrior-princess who fought among them, healed our people's wounds, and made the broken wall to stand again."

"Escort the lady to her chamber, Legolas," Gandalf said. "The Lady Eowyn will see to her."

Lily held out her hand to him. "I can see to myself, Mithrandir."

The Wizard looked around him at the flowers and the mithril-like inscriptions softly reflecting the starlight; he took the proffered hand for a moment. "That much is apparent, my lady. Return to the keep now, I ask you."

Lily nodded and took Legolas's arm. As they walked away across the field of flowers, Legolas heard Eomer ask, "Why is he wearing the jewel she always wears?"

"It means they are betrothed," Aragorn said.

"Then you must be betrothed, Aragorn, for you wear a similar jewel."

"Yes—to Lily's sister, Lady Arwen of Rivendell."

Theoden King was still looking at Lily's work. "How did she move all the stones and place them perfectly? Even with Legolas helping, I can't imagine the two of them building the wall—and it shines. This is indeed Elvish magic. And those flowers! I've never seen them before, and they are so delicate and fragrant."

"Those are called elanor flowers," Aragorn said. "They sometimes grow where the Lady Elanor weeps, and only in Lórien before this night, I believe. They will always grow here."

"The work of the Elves is not to be understood," Mithrandir said. "Lady Elanor is of a royal line and a noble heart beats within her. All that and her thirst for knowledge of Middle Earth have made her wise and powerful, and a valuable resource, while she retains the loving nature and gentle sympathy with which she was born, along with the modesty the Lady Galadriel of Lórien has taught her. Legolas will strengthen her yet more."

"Alas, they will take the ships to Valinor and those who need their counsel most must struggle without it," Aragorn said.

"They will be with you until this darkness has been washed away or has conquered us all," Gandalf said. "And if two Elves were ever willing to sacrifice all they have for the sake of Middle Earth, Aragorn, those two are Lily and Legolas."

_And so Lady Elanor Tindómiel of Lórien, daughter of Elrond and Celebrian of Rivendell, granddaughter of Celeborn and Galadriel of Lórien, realized the fullness of her power as a warrior, healer, seer, and creator of memories of the Elves, and so she became betrothed to Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Northern Kingdom. Many songs and stories witness their deeds of compassion and strength during and after the Great War of the Ring, which may be told at a future time as they are known among the bards of Middle Earth and of Valinor. _

70


End file.
